Eona: The Last Dragoneye
by Not5Pennies
Summary: Trying to keep her cover, she's trying to remember how to act like a proper girl, now that's she's found the true Pearl Emperor she's at a loss for words. Will Eona conquer all that doubt her? Or will she fall prey to Sethon and Ido like so many others?
1. Midnight, and Running

**Prologue**

For years, humans have been communing with dragons. Working together as partners. No one knows who struck the deal with these magnificent beasts. No one knows even why. All we know is that we have been, and probably always will be communicating with them. These humans that have the honor to commune with these dragons are called Dragoneyes. These people are our protectors, they help when they can. They do this by using the four elements:

* * *

~Earth

~Water

~Wind

~Fire

* * *

Dragoneyes use their powers for good, for this is what the dragons are all about. These dragons:

* * *

~The Rat Dragon

~The Ox Dragon

~The Tiger Dragon

~The Rabbit Dragon

~The Dragon Dragon (The Mirror Dragon)

~The Snake Dragon

~The Horse Dragon

~The Goat Dragon

~The Monkey Dragon

~The Rooster Dragon

~The Dog Dragon

~The Pig Dragon

* * *

Are all about nature, and the one thing that no one can live without.

Love.

For nothing is more powerful in this world than love. But there is a catch to this honor, you have to surrender a part of your Hua (life energy) to your dragon, in order to capture their power. Men who surrender a part of their Hua to their dragon, become a Dragoneye. There's also another catch, you can't be a woman. For women spend too much time worrying about their vanity and looking in the mirror to harness the power of the beasts. The people in this universe who love the most, care the most, can't harness the power of a dragon. At least that's what everyone thought. Until a girl named Eona, masquerading as a boy, came into the picture.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

We stayed still for a moment, afraid to even take a breath. The moon was shining like a light on the path beside us. The one we were destined to take, well we were supposed to take it. But it didn't seem very safe at this moment. The wind rushed past us like it was fleeing from the blackness of night. We waited for Master Tozay to give us the signal to cross, we crouched in the bushes waiting. Then I heard it, tlot-tlot, of a horses' hooves. I kept my eyes on the road ahead, wondering who was coming; but in my heart I already knew. I didn't want to know, I just wanted this all to be over; but I knew.

"Find them! I don't care how long it takes you! Find them! I want them dead!" The fury in his voice shook the already swaying trees. Or so, it seemed. As he screamed his orders I felt like the whole world could heard him as he shouted,

" Except the Mirror Dragoneye. We have unfinished business. He will cooperate with me or he shall see the end if his days and his precious Pearl Emperor."

Then with that he was gone, as if he was made of moonlight himself. The only sign of him being there were his men, their silver breasts glinting in the light of the moon.

"You heard him! Find them men!"

The man I assumed was the Captain shouted, his voice too gleeful in saying that, after his master's outburst in the sudden silence of night.

A cold, cold night. When anything could happen. We could die tonight. The thought spun around in my head, we couldn't die. I wouldn't -_couldn't_- let us.

Then they galloped off in the direction we were supposed to go. I felt a hand on my shoulder steadying me, I didn't realize I was shaking. I looked over to Lady Dela grateful for her hand to keep me from giving away our hideout. She looked startled for a moment, then seemed to regain her composure and smiled. Lady Dela at that moment did not look like a Lady at all. She was still wearing the chest plate from one of Sethon's men and very much looked like the enemy. She was tired from losing blood from the wound Ryko accidentally gave her; thinking she was one of Sethon's men. I turned my attention to Ryko now and he was trying his best to look brave. He cradled his injured hand trying to look like it didn't hurt. I knew it did and the guilt washed over me when suddenly a very peculiar bird call came out of the trees across from us.

Master Tozay's signal.

It was a beacon in the night as we made our way through the darkness of the trees. My feet were sore and I was having trouble keeping my footing. Ryko kept steadying me every time I threatened to fall out onto the path ruining the dream like reality of the road in front of us. I couldn't tell how long it had been since we started walking, but it felt like an eternity. When very sharply I was pulled back and a hand was against my mouth.

"Shh, it's me." Ryko said his voice barely a breath. He held me still for the longest time. When I heard what he was listening for.

Soft steps, and the light crack of twigs.

I could hardly hear it, for everything seemed unreal. Ryko was abruptly ripped away from me, and I frantically searched for Lady Dela. When I was tore away from where I was standing and large, strong hands were firmly on my shoulders. I tried to twist around, failing. I realized that my vision was blurring and I wasn't thinking straight. My consciousness was slowly wavering in and out. I used to much energy when I was freeing myself from Ido. I was barely awake when I heard Ryko saying,

"Your Highness! Let her go!"

"Why? Who is she? Why is she with you?" His voice was filled with mistrust, but he sounded weary.

"YOU'RE HOLDING THE MIRROR DRAGONEYE PRISONER!" Lady Dela suddenly, burst out. "Her energy was drained so badly she doesn't even have the energy to stay awake. Look!"

There was a shuffling of feet, and clanging of metal on metal when I was released. My legs wobbled and I slowly started to fall down. I was caught by the rough, but now somehow gentler hands, from before. I was held upright as my chin was lifted. My eyes were half-closed but I knew who stood before me.

The Pearl Emperor.

"Eon?" He asked his voice doubtful.

"Her name is Eona, Your Highness." Lady Dela corrected.

"Eon- Eona," He tried again, his voice more urgent now. "Eona are you okay?"

My eyes fluttered before I totally drifted off into the blackness of my subconsciousness.

* * *

**Hey Sorry the first chapter is so short, trust me, I make up for it in Chapter 2. Please Review and tell me what you think. I'll take all and any kind of criticism; as long as it helps me. If you're going to comment just to be rude, then please don't comment at all. And by the by, the prologe at the beginning is like the one in the book, yes I know. I just paraphrased what I got from reading the book's prologue and actually reading the book. Hope you like it, and again please Review! (: **

**Please and Thank you! **


	2. A Whole New Outlook

**Chapter 2**

**_My dragon was sitting before me, her red scales glinting in the sunlight. We were in a meadow, I wanted to move toward her but somehow I couldn't draw the willpower to move. _**

**_"You're tired, but you must come here, Eona." _**

**_ My eyes widened at the voice, the voice was from one I knew I've never heard before but somehow it was familiar and soothing. I made a move toward her but failed, and I fell. _**

**_"Why are you doing this? Can't you help me?" My voice was weak, and I was practically begging for her help._**

**_"I can help, but first," she walked towards me and settled so she was right in front of me. "You have to listen. You have been unconscious for three days."_**

**_"Three days?" Then I paused, "Like the first time I saw you."_**

**_She nodded, "I can give you energy but you have to accept it, you have to be strong. You can't beg, not me, not anyone. I don't care about the circumstances. I don't care how you feel, don't beg."_**

**_I blinked confused, "Why? I mean, I know I need to be strong-"_**

**_"Have to be strong." She interrupted._**

**_"But why would I beg? I don't understand."_**

**_She looked at me thoughtfully, "You'll soon understand, in time. But for now you must wake up... Wake up..." As she spoke she slowly faded away and right before the last of her disappeared she whispered,_**

**_"Show them what you're made of."_**

**_

* * *

_**"Eona? _Eona!_ Ryko, she is waking up!" I knew that I knew that voice, it was Lady Dela. Her voice was now soft and sweet like when I met her. Not, the gruff, hard voice she used when we were in the midst of all of Sethon's men. Shortly after her calling of Ryko, I heard heavy footsteps. Then I heard Ryko's unsure voice,

"Are you sure, she still looks unconscious."

I groaned, deciding that I should get up. I would have to sooner or later. "I'm up."

"See? She's up!" Lady Dela said triumphantly.

"She could be talking in her sleep." He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

I sat up and stretched, and hit Ryko with the pillow I was just laying on, "I am up! What is it going to take for you to believe that?"

Ryko and Lady Dela gave each other a look. Then it dawned on me, they must have been trying to get me up for hours.

I yawned and asked, "How long have I been asleep?" Even though I already knew the answer.

"Three days, exactly." Lady Dela sighed, "Is this going to happen every time you use your dragon's powers?"

I thought for a minute, "I don't think so, I just have to get stronger. When I was fighting Ido I wasn't strong at all."

"Okay that makes sense, and speaking of strong time to eat!" Lady Dela then walked out of the tent. Leaving me and Ryko alone.

I gave him a sideways glance, I wasn't sure if he was still furious with me. He seemed to avoid looking at me, so either he still is mad at me, or he's just uncomfortable. With which it might be a little of both. When Lady Dela cam back with a bowl of food, I was relieved. Not that I was hungry, I just couldn't take the awkward silence much longer. As I ate my porridge Lady Dela filled me in on everything that happened while I was sleeping. I didn't talk much, I just nodded my head and ate. Partially because Lady Dela talked a lot, and partially because she wouldn't let me talk because I had to eat. Once I finished she looked at me expecting an answer, I couldn't remember what she asked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" You cold hear the guilt in my voice. I felt so bad that I missed her question. I didn't want her to think that I wasn't listening the whole time!

Lady Dela just smiled, "I asked if you wanted to see the Emperor first, or if you wanted your dress first."

"My dress?" I asked, I had a dress?

"Yes, _your_ dress. Lady Jasmine made one for you while you were asleep."

I looked down at what I was wearing, the same thing I was wear three days ago. I was still wearing the silky undergarments that I wore under my story robe. I sighed,

"I guess I want the dress.

She got up immediately and then helped me up, once I was up on my feet. She let go of my hand and started to walk. I went to follow after her and low and behold I fell. Ryko gave me a sidewyas glance, so I couldn't see his expression and Lady Dela was trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" Lady Dela asked as she helped me up once again, a smile in her voice.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you sleep for three days."I said looking at Lady Dela, then narrowing my eyes at my feet.

"Come on then," She giggled, "lets try again."

This time I held onto Lady Dela arm and successfully walked without falling. As we made our way through camp I tried to ignore all the watching eyes we passed. I badly wanted to hide behind Lady Dela like a little kid and hide from those eyes but I held my head high and acted as if I didn't care that I was only wearing very thin undergarments. Did I mention they were also white? Lady Dela brought me to a dark green tent, which had a bunch of young girls hovering around it.

"Stay here." Lady Dela instructed, and then walked into the green tent. I stood there awkwardly waiting for her to return, then I realized that Ryko wasn't with me. I looked around for him but didn't see him.

"Don't worry I'm here." I hear Ryko say, and I spun around. Was he there the whole time? I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Ryko just smiled amusingly, I'm glad he thinks my almost heart attack is amusing. Then Lady Dela popped her head out of the tent,

"Eona, you can come here now."

Once she said that, I immediately wished she hadn't.

All the girls' heads around the tent snapped up at hearing my name. Then they all came rushing toward me, a stampede of girls. I went to move towards the tent but they were already around me, hovering and telling me how pretty I was, they made comments about my skin, they talked about a variety of things but I missed most them of them because my head was spinning.

"Girls." A commanding but gentle voice called, "Leave her alone she's here for her dress."

All the girls backed away mumbling and looking at me excitedly, then went back to what they were doing before they realized I was even here. Lady Jasmine beckoned toward me to come into the tent. I walked toward her, and as I did she disappeared back into the tent. Once I was in, Ryko stood at the tent door. I gratefully plopped down onto a small pillow on the floor. After sleeping for three days, walking sure made me tired. I never realized how exhausting walking was! Lady Jasmine looked at me thoughtfully, and I looked around for Lady Dela. She was sitting right beside me, on a pillow almost exactly like mine.

"I hope you don't mind, but" She said looking at Lady Dela, "I took your measurements while you were asleep."

I looked at Lady Dela for encouragement to speak, "No, that's fine."

She smiled gratefully, why would I have had a problem with that? Then she walked over and pulled a dark red dress with gold embroidery, out of a chest. My eyes widened it was beautiful.,

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking doubtful but hopeful.

"I love it." I said quietly but I was sure she heard it.

She smiled, her eyes portraying amusement," I'm glad you like it." Then she looked the tent opening, and called for someone named Kyra. A girl with fire red hair came in and Lady Jasmine whispered something to her then beckoned towards me. The girl who I assumed was Kyra nodded and respectfully told me to follow her. I hesitantly got up, Lady Dela had to almost push me out of the tent. She brought me past a few more tents then we finally stopped at another dark green tent. Although this one was a bit bigger than the one Lady Jasmine was in.

"This is where you'll take your bath. The water isn't that warm, it might actually be quite cold but we figured you would want to clean yourself up."

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

She nodded then left me to bath myself. It was a small tub but it would do perfectly. I slipped out of my undergarments and put my foot in the water. It was cold but nothing I couldn't handle. I slipped my whole body in slowly, so I would get used to the temperature. Once I was all the way in I found the soap and scrubbed the grime and sweat off my skin. It took me a little but I managed to get myself clean. When I was ready to get out I realized I didn't wash my hair. So I quickly dunked my head under the water, and scrubbed my scalp clean. Once I was done I stepped out onto the towel that was on the ground, that I didn't notice before. I grabbed the towel near the tub and dried myself with it. As soon as I was done and wrapped in the towel, Lady Dela called from the tent opening.

"Are you ready to put on your dress?"

"Yes." I called back to her.

Lady Dela then came in bearing the dress. She gave me a slip for under the dress and I quickly slipped that on. Then she helped me get the dress on, and after it was on she helped me tie all the different laces on the back of the dress. Then once that was done She gave me an underskirt that I put on, this was just precautionary; it was so no one could see up my dress. Once I had it on Lady Dela stood back and smiled,

"You look beautiful, a true lady."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you Lady Dela. Lets hope everyone else thinks so."

She laughed, "They will."

Then she went over to the small table on the right side of the tent and grabbed a brush. She started to comb my wet hair. Then she braided it so it was half up and half down. Shortly after she gave me the slippers that went with the dress. The slippers were comfortable but they had a hard sole, so they didn't wear out as fast as normal slippers would. Then she led me out of the tent, that's when I started feeling self conscious. I haven't worn a dress in years, and this one hugged all the places I've been trying to conceal those past years. We went back to Lady Jasmine's tent, and she smiled,

"You look lovely, Eona."

"Thank you."I said once again blushing slightly. I wasn't used to all the compliments.

"Thank you once again Lady Jasmine," Lady Dela said. "But I have to bring her to speak with the Emperor."

Lady Jasmine nodded understanding, "Goodbye for now then."

"Goodbye." Me and Lady Dela said in unison.

Then we both walked out of the tent. Ryko was waiting there for us, and he was holding something shiny. Then as we walked closer I realized he was holding my swords!

"My swords!" I exclaimed.

"I figured you would want them." Ryko said handing them to me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully looking him in the eyes.

He looked slightly uncomfortable as he answered but he still answered, "Your welcome."

Lady Dela once again helped me get the belt on, then I slipped the swords into the belt. I felt better now that I had my sword with me. Then Lady Dela handed me the red portfolio, I smiled gratefully and then wrapped it around my arm, concealing it in my dress.

"Are we ready to see the Emperor?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at both of them, "As ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled in amusement then paused, "What do you mean by that?"

"We almost killed each other the last time I saw him..." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear what I said.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You heard her." Ryko said not sounding surprised.

"You don't sound surprised at all!" Lady Dela said to Ryko,

"I'm not, I wanted to strangle her the last time I saw her. So, I don't find it surprising that the Emperor almost killed her."

I gave Ryko a sideways look, and he laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm fine now, I got over it."

I sighed, "I don't blame you, I think everyone wanted to strangle me when they last saw me."

As we approached a tent, that from the size of it, you could tell it was the Emperor's. Plus the guards outside of it kind of gave it away too. When we reached the guards, Lady Dela told them why we were here. They said that The Pearl Emperor has been gone all day, that they didn't know where he went. When Lady Dela asked why they didn't go to find him they said that he instructed them to stay in camp.

Lady Dela sighed as we walked away,

"I guess it'll have to wait."

"Well, since he's not here, could I go for a walk?"

Lady Dela looked at me surprised, "You can do whatever you want. Just be back by sundown."

Then she and Ryko walked away and I headed towards the woods. I knew she thought that I meant a walk around camp, I meant a walk in the woods. Well, whatever she doesn't know won't hurt her. I quickly made my way to the trail in the woods and once I was well into the woods I slowed my pace and walked relaxingly. I closed my eyes and listened to the chirp of the birds, and the rustling of the wind. It was all very calming. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that either the trail had ended or I veered off the path. I didn't want to find my way back to camp just yet so I kept walking. As I walked the trees and bushes were fewer and a lake came into view. The sun was setting and it reflected off the water beautifully. It was the perfect view. I leaned against the tree I was near, one of the few ones that were there, and watched the sunset. Then I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, I quickly spun around and drew out my sword.

* * *

Then low and behold the Pearl Emperor came stumbling out of the brush.

I tried to hide my smile as he caught his balance. Then once he did he looked up, saw me, and went to draw his sword. Once his sword was out I put mine away. He looked confused for a moment and then put his sword away too. He stared at me, clearly not recognizing me.

So I spoke, "Hi Kygo." I didn't bother calling him Your Highness, or Your Greatness; or any variation of that. We weren't in a palace. Then recognition spread all over his features.

"Eon?" He looked at me doubtful, I smiled and waved.

"Eona actually." I corrected, "but you already knew that."

"Yes, I did." He nodded, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, and get away from camp." I looked back toward the lake.

"Does Lady Dela know your in the woods by _yourself_?" His tone made it sound like I was a three year old who ran off without her mother.

"No, I'm sure she thought I meant to walk around camp." Then I mumbled,"I'm no baby, I can walk in the woods by myself."

"Mhm, I see." His voice had amusement in it. I turned around and realized he was laughing at me. I just ignored him and stared on at the lake.

"Lady Dela said you wanted to talk to me?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you."

I stared at him, he avoided looking at me. "Well?" I prompted.

"Lets head back to camp first, it's getting late. Lady Dela is probably worried about you."

I sighed at the thought of going back to camp, Kygo looked at me and smiled,

"What too many men there for you to handle?"

I gave him a pointed look, "It's not that." My tone must have sparked some curiosity in him because he sat down against the tree I was leaning against. Then he patted the ground next to him. I sat down and said,

"I'm pretty sure you're the last person I should confide in."

"You're probably right," He smiled to himself and then turned his attention towards me. "What's bothering you?"

I just looked at him, "What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." He said clearly determined to get me to spill my guts.

"Everything." I told him.

"Clarify."

I turned away from him and acted as if I was talking to Lady Dela. "I'm a _girl._"

He chuckled, "Well obviously."

"Go ahead laugh, you have no reason to. It wasn't that obvious before I told you I was, now was it?" I knew I shouldn't bring that fight up but he truly had no reason to laugh. He stopped laughing and looked at me,

"Sorry," I said, "I guess I'm just a little frustrated."

"I see that." He said, not trying to hide his curiosity. "So you're a girl, do you have a new found liking for other girls now?..."

My mouth dropped open, "I cannot believe you just suggested that."

"So it's not that I gather?"

"No, it's defiantly not that!" I just glared at him but he looked as if he thought that was the reason. I was determined to get him to believe me,

"I'm a girl. I won't get respect. I'll never get respect. Even when I was a "boy" I was crippled so I was treated like a girl. Then figuring out that, that aspect could have been avoided because I wasn't born like that. Brannon made me crippled on purpose so I would get privacy, so no one would find out about my secret. I won't get authority even though I'm a Dragoneye. Even now you're giving me hardly any respect, and acting as if I couldn't kill you with one blow. Ryko is still mad at me, I think... For lying but it's not as if I don't feel guilty for not telling them. I mean, they are my friends.

"It's not as if I don't feel guilty about the whole masquerade, but everyone seems to think that I don't feel that way. Everyone seems to think I'm an evil girl who wanted to get into the palace and take over. Which isn't true! I probably won't get trust from anyone. Then to top it off, Ido killed my mentor, the person I looked up to for answers, he killed all the other Dragoneyes, and by now Dillon is probably dead too. I don't have anyone to ask to help me figure anything out! Even my dragon is keeping secrets, it's like everything she does has a lesson to it and until I figure it out she won't help me! I don't understand how to use my dragon's powers but somehow always end up using them, but then I always end up passing out after! I can't do that every time I use her powers! And I have the plus of trying to figure out why after my ancestor Kira was the Mirror Dragoneye, that there was no apprentice to take over after she died. It doesn't make sense, and according to Ido I'm the key to the pearls! But none of this makes sense!"

When I was finally done talking I realized that by Kygo saying the wrong reason and a ridiculous one at that, that in an effort to prove him wrong I in fact did spill my guts. I kept looking at the lake, by this time the moon was out, and I was afraid to look at him. I never planned on telling him this much, but after years of bottling it up, it just came out and I couldn't stop it. Kygo wasn't saying anything to my outburst so I looked at him. He was looking at me with understanding in his eyes. Although I don't know how, I mean, he was the prince. He was never ridiculed by anyone, at least not to his face. As I thought about what I said tears started welling up in my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath, in an effort to not cry. But somehow a tear escaped, and I felt a soft hand on my cheek. Wiping away the tear.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I lied, and tricked everyone I cared about. Why didn't you kill me after you recovered when you had the chance?"

Kygo just shook his head, "I didn't because I wanted to hear you out. Obviously you took a risk in telling me, and obviously you trusted me enough to tell me. By a request from my Mother I got to know you, or tried. You did the same with me, she wanted you to become my friend. But instead we became allies. Eona, why did you say an alliance was stronger than friendship? You're friends even though, they know you lied to them, are still helping you. They're still loyal to you, as you are to them. To me that's a strong bond, so why alliance over friendship?"

I looked at him and blinked away tears, "Because I grew up on a salt farm. I grew up in the worst place you would ever see, the whip master loved hurting us. You could see it in his eyes. It scared us but we kept going. When I was there, there was a girl, named Dolana older than me. She had trouble keeping up. She would fall out of exhaustion, and so to keep the whip master from beating her I took her load and carried it. We helped each other, even though we never actually knew each other. W e hardly talked, we just helped each other when it was needed. It wasn't a friendship, it was an alliance. That was what I was thinking of when you asked me what was more important. So I picked alliance, she died at that salt farm. I didn't, I took my chances and masqueraded as a boy. Wouldn't you do anything to get out of that kind of atmosphere?"

Kygo just stared at me, clearly at a loss for words. So I finally said,

"You didn't expect me to spill my guts that much did you?"

He shook his head, "Honestly no. I thought you would give me one word answers. Not complete stories. Why _did_ you tell me?"

"Why are _you_ asking, I mean _you'r_e the one who wanted to know." Kygo just gave me a look and I sighed,

"I told you—well I'm not actually sure. Maybe I actually _trust_ you enough to tell you all this, maybe because I want you to _understand_ my motives, and maybe it's because I have _no one else_ to talk to. I've _never_ had anyone to talk to."

"You had Lord Brannon." Kygo pointed out.

I shook my head, "Not really. He sort of distanced himself away from me. Like he was afraid to let me into his thoughts. God only knows why."

Kygo nodded his head understanding, "I see. Well, we'd better get you back to camp. Lady Dela is probably worried sick about you." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up, I ignored it and stood up myself. He smirked and grabbed my arm lightly,

"Come on, I know the way back."

* * *

**Okay so I hope I made up for the shortness of the first chapter in the second chapter? Sorry if you think it's too long, I guess I have to adjust and make each chapter not to short, but not too long. Again constructive critism is very much wanted! Review and send me a message if you have any ideas or questions! (:**

**Please and Thank you.  
**


	3. Nervous Invites

**Okay so this is shorter than the second chapter, but hopefully interesting. I think I've found my in-between, between the first two chapters. **

**Please review, to let me know _someone_ is reading my story. **

**Please and Thank you. (: **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When we got back, Kygo led us to his tent. Probably because he knew Lady Dela would be waiting there with Ryko. And low and behold, he was right. As soon as Lady Dela saw us, Kygo let go of my arm and smiled at Lady Dela and said,

"Good evening, Lady Dela."

"Good evening," She said to Kygo and then she looked at me with a stern expression. "Where have you been, little Missy?"

Missy. Well _that's_ a first. "I _told_ you I was going for a walk!" I said trying not to act like a spoiled three year old.

"In the woods?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I found _him,_ didn't I?" I said pointing to Kygo, then moving behind him so Lady Dela couldn't slap me.

Lady Dela sighed exasperated, "Fine, but we have to feed you and get you straight to bed." She said moving to grab me. I moved away from her.

"Why are you moving away?" She asked slightly amused.

"Well first of all I think you're going to club me right in the head. Second of all I slept for three days, can't I stay up a _little_ past my bedtime?" I said acting like a child.

"Why are you acting like a toddler?"

"Why are you acting like a Mother?" I asked mocking her tone.

Her lip twitched, "Alright_ touch__é_."

I smiled at her expression, and let her lead me towards the tents. Ryko went to follow but Kygo called after him. He wanted to talk to him in his tent.

"What do you think that was about?" Lady Dela asked curiously.

"I'm actually not sure."

Once we got to the tent I was sleeping in earlier today Lady Dela handed me a bowl of soup and asked what the Emperor wanted.

"I'm actually not sure what exactly he wanted. He basically got me to spill my guts, all my inner thoughts just came out like word vomit."

Lady Dela just looked at me and smiled, "So you're comfortable enough with him to voice your problems to him?"

My eyes widened as I thought about it, "I guess so. Why?"

She smirked and shook her head, "Oh no reason at all."

I finished my soup and narrowed my eyes, "Sure there isn't."

That's when Ryko came in and looked at me with a curious expression, and asked to see Lady Dela outside the tent in private. He assured me it was nothing bad. Lady Dela shrugged and followed him out and shortly after I heard a loud shriek. Then Lady Dela came bursting in,

"Are you sure nothing else happened?"

I must have looked taken aback because Lady Dela said,

"I take that as a no."

"No." I said shaking my head. "Why?"

"The Emperor wants you to _share_ his tent with him."

I just sat there and stared, "What did you just say?"

She looked at me curiously, "You heard me. Any thoughts as to _why_?"

I shook my head, and Lady Dela said, "Are you sure there's nothing you're not telling me?"

"I'm sure! Unless you know something I don't? And if you do then _please_, feel free to tell me."

Ryko grunted, "I have an idea."

Lady Dela dragged him in and sat him down. "Then please, share."

Ryko smiled, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Lady Dela pouted, "That's no fair."

"Well," I said. "If _you_ won't tell me, then I guess I'll have to ask Kygo. I honestly don't think it's anything special."

"Oh fine." Lady Dela got up and sighed, "I'll bring the clothes Lady Jasmine made you."

"More clothes?" My mouth dropped open, and Ryko laughed.

"Yes," She said. "_More_ clothes."

I still had no idea where I was going so Ryko led me back to Kygo's tent. Kygo was pacing in front of it, his guards had an odd expression on their faces. And I wanted to know why. Kygo saw me and smiled, and led me into the tent. He had a dark sheet hung up through the middle, and I relaxed at that. Lady Dela saw me eying the guards so she handed me the bag with the clothes in it and when out of the tent, most likely to talk to the guards. Ryko stood outside the tent and I set the clothes near the cot that was I guessed was mine. I looked around, it was a really nice tent. It had colorful drapes hung around the walls of the tent. It hardly even looked like a tent. I looked at Kygo he was still pacing and glancing at me every so often.

"Fancy tent." I remarked looking at him, my voice full of amusement.

"You like it?" He asked and stopped pacing to look at me. He seemed more relaxed once he heard the teasing tone in my voice.

"Yes, very much so." I said looking around the tent. Once I was done checking out the tent, I turned back towards him.

"Why?"

He looked taken aback, "Why what?"

"Why share your tent with me?" I asked, was he just protecting the one thing that would help him win the war against Sethon?

"I know what you're thinking, and no that's not the reason. I'm not going to treat you like a piece of property, Eona. You said you felt uncomfortable in the middle of the camp and Lady Dela's tent is smack dab in the middle. This way you can come and go as you please. No questions asked." He opened his mouth as if to say more, but shut it again. I didn't want to prod so I just said,

"Thank you." But my look must have gave away my curiosity because he said,

"You're welcome, and Eona I'm not lying to you. I can honestly say that's the reason."

"I believe you." I said, then hesitated when I said, "but I'm still curious." I said smiling after.

"Well, we can't avoid that now can we?" He laughed, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have." I said nodding as I spoke.

"Okay then, good night Eona."

"Good night," I said as he walked to his side of the tent.

The first thing I did was walk over to the sheet that separated the tent. I brought my face close to it, to see if I could see anything through it. I mean, I trusted him, but he was still a man.

"Eona, you can't see through it, there's three of these sheets hanging."

I suddenly jumped away from the curtain making it move. He chuckled,

"I'm glad you think my almost heart attack is amusing." I said sarcastically. This made him chuckle even more,

"Good _night_, Eona."

Then I didn't hear him. I figured, he must have settled in his cot. So I decided to try out my cot, I sat on it and it was pretty comfortable. Even if it wasn't, it beat sleeping on the floor. I then went through my bag to see what night clothes were in there. Lady Dela had them categorized by day dresses, night gowns, and formal dresses. There were little pieces of parchment in the bag telling me which was which. I chuckled at her antics. I picked out a night gown and before changing into it I checked to make sure the guards couldn't see in. Then I quickly changed, well as quickly as I could I mean, it was really hard getting the red dress off.

Once I was changed I folded the red dress, like the maids do and put it in the bag so it didn't get dirty. Then Lady Dela whispered through the tent opening,

"Eona? Are you awake?" I could barely hear her, but I answered back,

"Yes I am." Once I answered Lady Dela came creeping in. She made sure to not make any noise. She sat on the opposite side of my cot and whispered,

"Ryko told me what the Emperor said to him." I could barely hear her, but I didn't want Kygo hearing what she said.

"Mouth it," I mouthed, "I can understand it."

"Okay," She mouthed back. "He said that the Emperor-" But she didn't finish. The guard outside the tent whispered in,

"Lady Dela you have to leave. Lady Eona needs some sleep."

Lady Dela whispered back OK, but she promised she would tell me tomorrow morning.

I wasn't entirely sure how I fell asleep but I must have because when Lady Dela came bursting through the tent opening I didn't want to get up. At _all_.

"Eona?" Lady Dela whispered at first, but when I didn't respond she began to call my name more urgently. Then when it was blatant that I was ignoring her she started to shake the living daylights out of me.

"Eona! Wake up! You slept for three days! You can't possibly be tired!"

I finally sat up and groaned, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p' at the end. Then her smiled faded and her face grew serious, "Come on time to get dressed. There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

I yawned, "If it's Lady Jasmine, tell her I don't need more clothes."

Lady Dela laughed, "No it's not Lady Jasmine."

I just stared at her, and when she didn't tell me who was waiting for me I asked, "Well are you going to tell me who's here for me?"

Lady Dela just smiled, "It's a surprise. Partially because if I tell you, you won't come."

I opened my mouth to make a comment, but she left it at that. Every time I went to talk she shushed me. She helped me into my red dress. She wouldn't let me talk and I finally decided that it was probably better if I didn't know who was out there. Especially because if I knew, I wouldn't come; but that only made me all the more curious. Once my dress was on, Lady Dela exited the tent, but told me to stay put. As I waited for her to return I went through my bag and found a small brush. I ran the brush through my light brown hair a couple times. Then I realized there were a lot more knots in my hair than there should have been. I brought the brush through my hair more forcefully when I realized that my hair was curly from the braids it's been in most of it's life. So I quickly ran my hand through it when Lady Dela came in with my swords. She had a brown leather strap that she tied around my waist, and then she slipped the swords into the belt. She stepped back and gave me a good look that made me self conscious.

"Are we ready yet?" I asked, smirking when Lady Dela looked at me with mock annoyance.

"Yes, you _are_. Come on we've left him waiting long enough."

"Him?"

"Yes your visitor is a male, I tried to make him wait long enough so he would leave but I guess he's not leaving until he talks to you."

I gave her a questioning look, "Why would you-"

But I was cut off by someone calling my name, "Eona?" I recognized that voice all too well. I spun around to make sure my assumption was right.

* * *

When I did, I came face to face with the Rat Dragoneye. Ido.

* * *

My eyes narrowed instantly, as he walked up.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked sourly.

"Awe, not happy to see me?" He asked a smirk in his voice.

I ignored his question and got right to the point, "What do you want?" I asked again.

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked his eyes lite up at that statement.

"You always want something." Lady Dela interrupted, when Ryko walked up behind me.

Ido looked between Lady Dela, Ryko, and the men at the camp. "I need to talk to Eon_a_ alone, if you don't mind." He went to grab my wrist and I slapped him. He looked surprised but recovered quickly.

"We can talk here."

"No we can't it's important." He said a pleading look in his eyes but I knew better than to fall for it.

"No, we _can_. Go ahead, talk."I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Why won't you just hear me out?"

"I am, you're talking aren't you?"

"_Alone_."

"No." I said my voice lowering into a more authoritative tone.

"Why not!" He said and his anger was showing through his masquerade.

"Oh I'm sorry. _FORGIVE ME_ if I don't want to be alone with you. You're just the reason Brannon is dead, you're the reason all the other Dragoneyes are dead and if Dillon isn't dead yet, then you'll be the reason for that soon. You're the reason Lady Julia is _dead. _You're also the reason why Ryko's hand is injured, so again forgive me for not wanting to even hear a word of your lies." I said screaming loud enough for anyone in the woods near here to hear me. "You're also the one who tried to kill me and threaten me more than three times! So I'm so sorry if I hurt your_ feelings_."

Once I was done Ido's eyes were wide with shock, I knew my voice was dripping with sarcasm and acid. I looked over at Lady Dela and Ryko and they were speechless, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Kygo watching from a tent.

"You have done a lot of things that cannot be forgiven. Me? Yes, I masqueraded as a boy and broke laws, that I should be _dead_ for breaking. But I payed for that a long time ago, and even right now, I'm still paying for it! Everyday I had to live with the guilt and fear of being caught, you? You'll never pay for it because you don't have a conscience, you'll never care because all you are is _bloodthirsty_."

I finished, gave him one last glare and stalked off towards the forest. I had nothing more to say to that traitor. He chose his side, let him go and take his punishment. I walked until I found a tree capable of climbing. I blinked away tears, as I swung my legs onto the nearest branch. I then climbed a few more branches but my tears were overwhelming. I couldn't see so I decided to sit where I was. I wasn't sure why I was crying, and I tried not to. I took deep breaths, and wiped the tears away, but they still came. I remembered my dragon,

"_Show them what you're made of."_

But right now, I couldn't be strong. The reality of that situation hit me like boulder. I couldn't be what she wanted me to be. I didn't even know who I was really, let alone be someone I've never tried to be. I looked up suddenly, at the bright sun. No, I though to myself, _no_. I have tried to be_ just_ that. Someone strong, someone who tried to not care what other people thought of me, someone who I built a wall with that blocked _everyone_. That someone was _Eon_, Eon was my stronger part, yet that's the part my dragon is taking _away_ from me. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I was not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself, feel sorry for what I said... No, I wasn't sorry for what I said. Ido needed to hear the harsh reality of his situation, no matter how much it hurts. Just like I have to. I stood up, careful not to fall off the tree branch. I spoke out loud, soft but determined.

"I'm not sure who I am just now, _Eona._ I'm not sure who I'll become. But I'm determined, to be who you want me to be, I'm determined to find out who I really am. I'm not sure how far I'll get, or even if I'll survive this. But I promise, I'll do my best to finish the task I started by communing with you, Eona, and promising _Brannon_, Sethon will be stopped. It's not much right now, I know. But I never go back on my word, and it's the most I can offer you right now. That I'll try."

Then I heard a deep, but soft and gentle voice,

"_That's all I ask of you, Eona." _

* * *

**Like I said at the top! Review, so I know someone is reading my story! It helps to know, (: **_  
_


	4. He's jerk, He's kind, He's Ido

**Okay so I think my chapters are getting shorter, lol Sorry I'll make up for it in Chapter 5. So please I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (: If all goes well there might be another update Saturday or Sunday, I guess we'll just have to see what happens. ;) So here without a do is Chapter 4 hope ya like it! (:

* * *

****Chapter 4:**

I didn't realize how long I had been standing until I heard Lady Dela call out my name. I turned my head to the sound of her voice, but I didn't call out to her. I turned back towards the sun, it was setting. I had to have been standing on this branch since noon, at least. Yeah, my legs were going to hurt later, I knew. Then I heard Ryko call my name this time, and still I didn't call out to them. I knew since they were my friends and that they were probably worried after my outburst that I went to go kill someone... I really didn't want them to worry but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I mean, it _sounded_ like Lady Dela and Ryko. I looked toward higher branches, they didn't look that hard to climb. So I started to climb higher, I made sure I was quiet placing my feet on ridges that would allow me to hoist myself up. I didn't stop climbing until I was successfully hidden in the leaves at the top of the tree.

I watched as the sun set. It would be night very soon and I knew I had to get back to camp, I mean I knew I could just be overreacting, but something told me I wasn't. I knew, more from experience than logic, to trust my intuition. It was worth more than people thought, and I, knew better than to ignore that nagging feeling in my gut.

I heard Lady Dela call out to me again, but this time it sounded more frustrated.

Less like her voice, I noted.

My brows furrowed, they hadn't been calling out for me long, why would they already be angry? I shook my head Lady Dela was more understanding than that. No, Lady Dela would be worried, not angry. I stayed where I was, and dared not move. I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew I was being hunted by Sethon's men, and I would be damned if they caught me now. In fact, everyone here would be damned if they caught me now... Especially when I was in a dress. Yes, that would be a blow to my ego for sure.

I heard the rustling of leaves, and heard some twigs crack. The sound came from behind me, well from behind the tree trunk. My breath came out slowly, so whoever was creeping around in the woods behind me couldn't hear me. I knew it wasn't Lady Dela, or Ryko. In fact the calling had stopped completely now; which made me even more suspicious.

I heard another rustle, and a few seconds later another rustle. I noticed that the rustles came in intervals, like whoever was in the woods was trying not to be heard, or seen for that matter. I almost laughed at the thought, they weren't very good at it. Whoever _they_ were.

Then suddenly interrupting the quietness of the forest, someone came stomping out of the woods. A dramatic change from before when they were practically tip-toeing around. It was dark, and my eyes squinted to see, but I knew exactly who was below me, leaning against the tree trunk.

_Ido? What's he doing here?_

I thought. I didn't realize I spoke aloud until Ido's head snapped up, I squished myself as far back against the tree as I could.

"Who's there?" He asked, he didn't sound demanding though. He sounded tired, and worn out. "Come on," he said again. "I know you're there I _heard _you say my name, now _who_ is there?"

I looked around me, debating climbing down the tree. It could be a trap, he could know that I'm up here. But how would he? I countered, something told me that he wasn't here to hurt me. Betray me maybe, but that was just a chance I was going to have to take. Partially because my legs were numb from crouching so long on this tree branch. So I swung myself down branch by branch until I landed with a soft thump on the grass. I slowly turned my gaze to him and he looked wide-eyed at me. Probably half expecting me to slap him right on the spot. I didn't, although I was fighting the urge, instead I just leaned against the tree with him and stared at the moon. He didn't try to talk and I didn't' say anything. To me, the quiet was peaceful, to talk and ruin it would be a waste of peace. Of course I knew Ido though differently, so I wasn't surprised when he brought me out of my reverie.

"Eona?" He asked, quite timidly, if I wasn't surprised before I sure was now.

"I suppose you think I'm going to say sorry." I said softly as I looked up at the stars.  
"Well it would be the polite thing to do." Ido responded his tone changed from soft to harsh in a matter of seconds.  
My expression turned to one of utter shock, "The pol-ite thing to do?" I couldn't control the high octave of my voice I knew it was foolish but I couldn't help it.

"Yes." He gave me a sideways glance and I _swear_ I saw a glimpse of a smirk. That's when I realized he was trying to get a rise out of me. I took a deep breath and was about to say something that I would probably regret later. But suddenly calmness overwhelmed me, and I wasn't angry with him anymore. I took a deep breath tasting cinnamon, my dragon. She was my voice of reason right now, I realized and my eyes widened a bit, but I quickly recovered.

Now, as I thought, after Ido making that comment, I wasn't even sure why I was standing here, I wasn't sure why I even came down from my branch anymore. I was so alert before and all my senses were screaming it was a bad idea. But looking at Ido now he seemed vulnerable.

Yes I know I just used the oldest cliche in the book.

But it was how it was. It was reality, it was the horrible truth I tried so hard to forget over the years. Ido looked vulnerable, tired, and older than he let on. I wasn't sure how to respond to him, I was at loss for words and apparently he too, because he just stared. He stared much longer into my eyes and me into his, than he should have. Staring into someone's eyes this long _means_ something, I should look away. But I couldn't, or is it that I wouldn't? I wasn't sure of that answer, and maybe I wasn't ready for it yet. But one thing I knew for sure is that Ido wasn't the one lurking in the shadows. And for all I knew, whoever was, could still be hiding out in the bushes.  
"Did you," I whispered hopefully low enough so that anyone creeping around in the dark couldn't hear me. Ignoring his last comment about politeness.  
"Did you see anyone?"  
Ido looked at me, which wasn't surprising since he was still looking at me from before. Although suddenly I felt uncomfortable, his eyes were scrutinizing me. I asked again keeping my voice soft but level,  
"Did you see anyone?"  
My tone must have changed, even though I begged it not to, because he seemed to snap out of it.  
"Is everything I've done, truly unforgivable?" He blurted out his voice light and soft like before, but he avoided my question. But I didn't press the subject.

"Mhm?" I asked turning to the moon, although I could feel his eyes burning into me. Then my head jerked suddenly to look at him, when I realized exactly what he was asking. But he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the moon, like I was a few moments ago. What was I supposed to say to that? Give him some wise insight? So I just looked at him I didn't say a word, and I didn't realize I was staring until he said,

"Eona?"

I suddenly blinked and turned my head away,

"Were you staring at me?" He asked, a smile in his voice. He sounded..._Smug_. I wasn't ashamed of staring at him, I mean after everything that happened, all he did to me. He's seen me in my under clothes, I had a right to stare at him. Didn't I? I blushed grateful for the veil of night to cover it. Although I wasn't sure why I did. I avoided that answer to his current question like he avoided my question. Instead I answered the first one,

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well I figured since you knew _everything_ about being a model Dragoneye, I hoped you would tell me." His voice changed back to harsh,_ joking _evenand my eyes narrowed; out of habit.

I could hear the acid tone in his voice, I almost glared at him. Instead I just glared at the moon, like it was the earth's fault he was having mood swings. But instead of voicing my thoughts, because they were only momentary, my anger dissolved quickly. I said,

"I don't think it's unforgivable." He gave me a wild look, "I mean, sure, you killed people, probably tortured some, but... Inside I don't think you a bad person, I think you can make it right." There was silence so I added, "You _felt_ it when I opened your heart point. So that has to mean you have a heart with feelings, you just need to learn _how_ to use it. The right way"

"That's what I came here to do." He whispered, I looked over and realized he was closer. I could feel his body heat, _that's, _how close he was. As I quickly turned my head away, feeling uncomfortable...again, how was it that he made me so uncomfortable in a matter of minutes? Suddenly he said,

"I want to learn to be good so I can be forgiven." Then he tried to turned my head back by lifting my chin. I tried to maneuver my chin out of his reach but he kept trying harder to make me turn my head. Finally I just let him, and immediately wished I hadn't.

* * *

His face was _so-so close.

* * *

_

"Let me make it right, Eona." His voice was barely a whisper, and his lips were almost grazing mine as he spoke. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant, I jerked my chin out of his grip and stood back.

"_No._" I growled, my eyes narrowing. Silently pleading that my voice had enough authority in it to make him stop. He looked at me not even surprised, which wasn't surprising at all because the last time he tried this I resisted as much as I possibly could. I only gave in when he hurt me. But the look in his eyes now told me he wasn't going to hurt me, he looked almost—_hurt_? No, Ido didn't get hurt, he just acted like he did.

"You're offended." It wasn't even questionable, it was fact.

My mouth just hung open, "_Offended? _Ido, I was offended last week when you kissed me by _choking_ me. I'm _way_ past offended; in case you haven't noticed." I said rather truthfully. I didn't like lying and the fact that I've been lying all my life, was no comfort to me at all. Why I was making up for it now, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Especially since, he, of all people, might not want it, but he deserves it. No matter what he's done, doesn't everybody? My brows furrowed close together as I gave some more thought to what Ido said. Ido wanted to talk to me to _seduce _me? Is that why he wanted to talk to me alone? Yes, offended wasn't the word I would use, at _all._

"Is that all you wanted to do?" I asked suddenly wanting the answer. I think I sounded hurt, even though I was trying my best to cover it. I shouldn't of been upset, but I was. He was trying to use me to his own advantage then, when this is all over he can dump me like an old toy. No, that was not going to happen. I wouldn't let it.

"Do what?" He asked, he was playing dumb. Now of all times, he was acting like he had no clue whatsoever.

My mouth dropped open again at that thought, after all this he was planning to ignore what just happened?

"You know exactly what I mean."

My voice must have dropped an octave because now he was looking at me more seriously than before.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" His voice had an odd sound like he was suddenly very stressed.

But I never found out.

Ryko came crashing through the bushes. He breathed a sigh of relief, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Lady Dela has to speak with you."  
I smiled grateful for the disturbance, and went to walk over to him. I almost didn't, wanting to hear Ido's answer, but something told me I wasn't ready to know. I wasn't sure why, but then again I wasn't so sure of anything, anymore. So I walked towards Ryko not bothering to say goodbye to Ido as I walked away. Ryko looked behind me and his eyes narrowed, then looked at me with a questionable look. I sighed,  
"I'll tell you later."

But I wasn't so sure I wanted to.

He didn't' press the issue, and I was glad. I wasn't even sure what happened. Ido had different sides to him, and when he showed a gentler side he covered it up with snide comments. I shook my head as we passed the trees, some things I'll never understand. And one of them was always going to be Lord Ido, the one and only Rat Dragoneye. Then something crossed my mind,

* * *

Why was everyone acting so strange lately? First Kygo, and now Ido. What was going on?

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it, I'll try to write more asap. Remember review please! Even if it's just to say "Nice!" (: Or at least I hope that's what you're thinking...  
**


	5. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Okay so I planned on updating this yesterday but I guess laziness won out. Sorry... But it's up now and pretty long. I hope you enjoy it. (((:

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Once we left and headed towards camp the odd realization of our situation hit me. The last time we saw Ido was when we were running from Sethon, and he said he would distract him so we could get away. The memory hit me like a smack in the face;

* * *

_"I thought you were a story" He raised the sword hilt, the blade point barely lifting from the ground. "Go, I'll keep them away from the grate as long as I can."_

"_You can hardly hold the sword."_

"_You forced this new generosity on me, so don't waste it," he said harshly. "Get out of here."_

_(Goodman 213).

* * *

_

He was going against Sethon, he shouldn't be alive and well. Maybe alive, but certainty not _well,_ at all.  
"Eona? Eona?" Ryko was shaking me, I looked at him coming out of my reverie. His face looked panicked.  
"Yes?" I asked nonchalantly like nothing was wrong.  
He gave a slight sigh then said, "Eona, you stopped dead while we were walking. You froze. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know that's not the case."

My eyes widened as I remembered. Then I ran, like I never have before. I sprinted back to where I was talking to Ido. I tripped a few times, jumped over some bushes, my dress was getting caught on branches. But I didn't care I _had _to get back to that tree. I burst through the trees my eyes frantically searching for something that wasn't there. He wasn't there. He was never there, it was an illusion, or someone in disguise. Probably both. My mind was speeding through scenarios that could and will happen because of this. The only way out of this forest was back past the camp. He couldn't have gotten out of this forest without us knowing and he sure as heck couldn't of got back to camp without us knowing. Then I heard a thump, and that panicked me even more, I spun around and ran back towards camp. Listening for the noise, but I bumped into something large and hard, it was Ryko. He grabbed me. I struggled out of his grasp,  
"Let-Me-Go!"  
"Eona, what's wrong?" He sounded confused at my reaction.  
"We have to get back to camp!" I screamed at him.  
"Why?"  
"It was a trap! We have to get there _now_!" I said lower than before, so in case someone was listening. Although it wouldn't help me much now. I mean, I screamed at him before. Ryko nodded once understanding my urgency and let me go. He grabbed my wrist and ran back towards camp. I can't believe I didn't see it before! How could I be so blind? Better yet, how could I be so naive? We ran and ran, and it felt like it was taking forever. I just ran and hoped, and prayed, that Sethon's men didn't make it to camp before we did. We ran for a few minutes more, and lights were coming into view. Ryko slowed down as we got closer, but all I wanted to do was burst into camp and make sure everyone was okay. Well truthfully, I wanted to burst into camp and hurt the jerk who tried to kiss me, but I guessed that could wait until later. We crept up in the bushes and peered into camp, everything seemed alright. Ryko made a move to walk into camp, but I stopped him. Something seemed wrong, it was quiet but it was eerily quiet. It wasn't healthy. Then something occurred to me,

"Ryko, how did you find me?"

He looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure, "I knew where you were the whole time. I followed you to make sure you were okay."

He was lying, his voice was slightly night pitched. If he knew where I was the whole time then Lady Dela shouldn't be worried, not at all. And they wouldn't have been calling out to me in the evening, looking for me. "Oh," I said not wanting to give it away that I suspected something, "okay."

He looked at me curiously. Then looked away and when he did I slowly edged away towards the woods more.

"Eona?" He asked noticing I was farther away. "What's wrong now? Dela will be very worried if we don't head in soon."

"Why don't you head in. I think I'll just stay out here for a while, it's a nice night." I said at risk of sounding like a complete airhead.

"What?" He sounded almost annoyed, "We have to go now Eona."

"I don't have to go anywhere." I said, and my tone changed, it was more assertive now.

Then he got frustrated and reached for my arm, I tried to dodge but he was close enough as it is. His grip was iron hard and—wait. That's Ryko's bad hand, the one Ido injured. Then it hit me, this _wasn't_ Ryko. I tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. He was bruising my arm, and now I was positive this wasn't Ryko. But how? First Ido, now Ryko? How are they disguising themselves?

The better question is, why?

"We're heading in _now_." He growled, and drug me into camp. Then in the moonlight I could see that he was a Ryko look alike. In the pitch dark you can't tell him from the actual Ryko. Somebody is going through a whole lot of trouble to get me back to camp. Have they found out who I am? As my mind raced through ways out of this I realized I still had my swords. I almost smacked myself at how oblivious I was being. My free hand felt around for the hilt of my sword, and once I found it I slowly drew it out. Careful not to make a sound. Once it was out, I took a deep breath to relax myself. I had to get my energy centered so I could focus, but the energy coursed through my veins, like fire, and I no longer felt tired. I lifted my sword to slash out at him, but he turned sensing something wrong, and at the very last second dodged my blow. I only managed to give him a small cut on the arm. He let go of me and backed away, as did I. His eyes were confused, but full of anger.

"And where did you get that from, little girl?" He asked as he drew out his sword, wasting no time, he then lunged at me. But he was off balance as he struck. I saw this and easily dodged and blocked him with my sword. Our swords met with a clang of metal, and he grunted and reached for his other sword. I grabbed mine, and just managed to make sure his sword didn't hit my head.

He laughed, "Give it up girly." This only made me more determined,

* * *

_**Dragon whips tail.**

* * *

_

Kinra's ancient knowledge was in my mind once again. I listened and dropped low to the ground, catching him off guard. Then not hesitating like last time I swung my legs around and his legs were swept from under him. He stumbled a and fell, and I went for his leg. But he cut me off by waving his sword near my neck so I had to block; but I managed to cut him but not as deep as I had wanted. His hand went for his leg as he yelled in pain and I took this as an opportunity to try and finish this up. I brought my sword up around my head and with all the force I could gather. And headed straight for his back. Seeing as he was rolled over on the ground from me forcing him. I hit him and it knocked the wind out of him. But he wasn't down for long, as soon as I tried to get away he grabbed my leg. And dragged me to the ground. As I was trying to crawl out of his grip, I kicked him in the face, I only succeeded in making him even more furious., but it made me feel a bit better. This time he screamed profanities at me and tackled me, so I couldn't try anything, and he reached for my swords. I tried to throw my one sword away from him, but he caught it as I threw and stood over me. I went for my other sword but he stomped on my stomach with his foot. My eyes went wide and I let out a strangled wheeze.

"Now lets see how good you are, hmm?

He reached for my other sword, and said,

"I'm not sure where you learned that, but I do know I'm going to kill you." He smiled evilly, and raised my sword high above his head and aimed straight for my chest.

He brought it down but made the mistake of losing his grip on me to keep me down, and I rolled away from him. He cursed to himself as he tried to pull the sword out of the ground. My body was almost weak with relief but it wasn't over yet. I reached for my other sword, shaking and at that point he was coming at me again with my other sword. Our—well my—swords connected and an overwhelming energy surged between us. We were both launched away from each other and ended up flat on the ground. I coughed and was breathing heavily and I was tempted to just lay there but I knew better. I didn't want to kill him but I decided he left me no other choice. When I managed to get up, I stabbed my sword straight into his chest, not really caring whether I hit his heart or not. He made a sort of strangled sound and dropped my sword. I collapsed onto the ground as I slipped both swords into my belt and turned to run back into the woods. I almost made it when three guys, came walking seemingly out of nowhere, and stared between me and the Ryko imposter. They saw the swords on my belt and slowly made the connection. They lunged at me and I tried to dodge but at this point I really had no energy to struggle and my adrenaline was spent. They grabbed at me and debated on whether or not to kill me.

"She killed him!" A strangely high but rough voice accused.

"But he wants her alive." A more authoritative voice reminded.

"I don't care—"

"Well, I do, and she's coming into camp alive, whether you like it or not."

Then when it was decided my swords were roughly taken away from me and thrown to the ground. I would have screamed, if there was anyone in camp to hear me. I wondered what happened while I was gone? No one was around maybe they got away, either that or I've failed everyone again and they're all dead. I thought as they dragged me on and on. I looked up at the moon. It was already up high in the sky, and under the moonlight I could see the guys that were dragging me. They were being rough on purpose, and anywhere they touched most likely had a bruise. We walked to the middle of camp, where the fire would be if everyone was still here. We passed empty tents, and belongings people probably just left when they realized what was happening. Most of the tents were ripped, objects were strewn around everywhere too. I looked around to see anything familiar, but the tents I wanted to see were the only tents I didn't see... Lady Dela's and Kygo's tent. My brows furrowed, either this meant that they got away, which I could only hope. Or it meant that Sethon has already gotten to them, and the gods only know what would happen if Sethon got to them before I do. Then suddenly they all let go of my arm, and threw me on my knees in front of a tent, in the middle of a clearing. Which used to be where everyone gathered to eat. Then as if on cue,

Sethon stepped out from the abandoned tent I was in front of.

_Great_, I thought as he came nearer. As I came face to face with the high lord Sethon. No—he didn't deserve to be called a _high lord_. Sethon gave me a thin smile, that frankly creeped me out. Then my familiar fear of him, crept through me. I was beginning to get a sense of dread, and I almost welcomed it. Dread has been my friend for years now. Then I thought of my dragon, and everyone that needed me. So I mentally shook myself, I was not going to be defeated _that _easily. Not if I could help it, at least. He killed Lady Julia, and he killed innocent peoples. These things should have scared me but they didn't. Instead my cheeks were heating up with anger, I dared not sit here and stare at the ground. Like the scared lamb they thought I was. I was not one of Sethon's followers, as far as I was concerned Sethon was nothing. So I lifted my head trying not to flinch when I saw the bruises on my arms. Then my eyes traveled until they found his eyes. His eyes were hard, and oddly didn't look malicious. But I knew better than to think he wasn't malicious.

"Now, who do we have here?" He smiled down on me like I was a small toddler. I grimaced at the fact, I was not a small child.

"Her name is Eona, Sir." One of the men said, "I'm not sure who she is but everyone we caught refused to give up any information on her. So—"

"There has to be a reason." Sethon interrupted him, sounding thoughtful. He looked around,

"Where's Ryko?" He smirked, and I knew he meant the imposter Ryko that's dead at the entrance to the camp.

"He's dead, Sir." Another man said glaring at me, I recognized him as the man that wanted me killed on the spot."_She_," He said it like I was the plague, "Killed him." Then he looked back to me his gaze questioning.

"I see, stand." He ordered, I wasn't sure why but I was feeling oddly confident.

_I'll stand when I want to, not under the order of you._

Was what I wanted to say but like anyone in my current situation, I couldn't. Partially because he might kill me, and I—no one—can afford for me to be killed and for fear of him recognizing my voice. So I stayed silent in my awkward position on the dirt staring at him.

He looked at me, not angry, but amused. I looked at the men around him and they looked furious.

"Want me to teach her how to listen?" A man growled coming closer to me with his hand raised.

"No." Sethon said stopping him, "No," he repeated softer, then he turned back to me and held out his hand,

"Would you mind please standing up?" He asked, and his eyes proposed a challenge. I almost laughed at the gesture, it wasn't one of politeness. It was one of pure amusement. I debated whether or not to stand up. I knew his patience would run out eventually, I just didn't know when. And at that moment I decided I didn't care. He chuckled at me,

"Okay then, suite yourself. You can stay there until you decided to talk. Meanwhile I'm sure I can get one of your friends to talk for you." I raised my eyebrows as he snapped his fingers. Then the same men who brought me in, brought a girl out. My eyes widened as I instantly recognized the head of fiery hair before me.

* * *

_Kyra.

* * *

_

I tried to regain my composure quickly but Sethon had already seen my expression. He knew that I knew this girl and he was going to use her against me. I pitied Kyra, she was so innocent. She shouldn't get hurt because of me.

"Now." He said going to stand next to her. "Tell me why you're so _special _and she won't get hurt. But I'm warning you now, if you don't' answer I'll make her answer." He smiled to himself, like we were old friends that shared an inside joke, and asked again,

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am." I said quickly and quietly, while trying to sound like I wasn't having an internal meltdown.

His eyes narrowed, "You know that's not what I mean. Now tell me, what I want to know."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and Kyra please forgive me, I didn't answer.

"Answer me." He growled. I guess he wasn't used to not having things his way. What a spoiled child, I thought as I kept my eyes closed trying to center myself. I needed my dragon, she was the only way I was getting out of this. I tried to relax myself into my mind's eye, but Sethon's slapping me brought me far from relaxed.

"Tell me!" He sounded frustrated, and I realized I'd made him reach his last inch of patience. Then I watched as he slowly realized he was losing his composure, and he spoke more softly.

"I'll hurt her if you don't tell me."

_Hm, why did that sound familiar?_

I glanced at Kyra hoping she understood. She gave me a look that said she did. She held her head up high as they walked over to her. I closed my eyes trying to center myself as I heard her piercing screams fill my ears. My breaths got quicker and more labored as I listened but I refused to give in. I slipped into my mind sight and searched for my dragon. There she was, sitting there patiently and next to her was the Rat dragon.

* * *

"_Help me," _I thought, "_what can I do?"_

"_Focus",_ she said, " _focus on what you want and it'll all be clear." _

I took a deep breath and focused on getting away, focused on defense to help us get awau. But as soon as I did I felt like I was going to be ripped apart. I let out a strangled breath, and cried out suddenly. My dragon screamed and reared towards the problem.

_The problem was the other ten energy dragons._

* * *

**So sorry for the cliffhanger. Maybe you'll review now? Hmm? Aha, just kidding I'll update asap! I promise! I really hope you liked it! **


	6. Realizations

**Okay first off, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO WEEKS. Just had to say that I've been feeling kind of guilty, but with school and stuff I just didn't have time. And I know how it feels to read a story and wait for the next chapter. -.- It's not fun, hehe. So hope this chapter makes up for it, and since I didn't update in two weeks I'll try to get chapter 7 up before today is over, no promises but that's my goal. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I gasped as the sudden power struck me full force. My eyes widened as I tried not to lose hold of my dragon and the energy world. I fell forward with effort, my nails digging into the cold, damp night ground. I tried to block off the sudden rush, that assaulted my being but I couldn't. I cried out, and I frantically searched for my dragon. I couldn't see her clearly though, only blurs of red. Actually I couldn't see any of the dragons just blurs of the dragon's scales.

_What were they doing?_

I gasped again as my dragon tried to block the power being thrown at her _and_ me. She was holding them off, but only just barely. Which was what I was most afraid of, me and my dragon not being able to work together—fight together.

_To fully function I have to be one with my dragon, I have to focus on what she's focusing on, and the same for her with me. _

The knowledge came to me naturally. I blinked, was this coming from Kinra? I took a deep breath, I didn't have time to worry about that now. I tried to focus on what my dragon was focusing on, and I got hit with a painful slap of power. I took another shaky breath, and instead of focusing on fighting I focused on peace, tranquility, calmness. These dragons, for whatever reason, need peace, they need to calm down. So I focused on my Hua, and soon my dragon's Hua was the same as mine. We were both calm. Then I turned me attention to thee other eleven dragons. I opened my eyes to see each and every one of them standing in a patient line, they were no longer furious with me. It confused me for a moment, and I almost sighed in relief, but I didn't have time to. I was then ripped from the energy world, and I was greeted with a painful smack of pain...Again.

"What happened?" He growled. I wasn't sure who it was at first, he was blurry because I was ripped away from my dragon so quick but then I remembered, and repressed a shiver.

_I'm in camp, with Sethon. Who wants to kill me. Lovely. _

"What. Happened?" He repeated, obviously fed up with me. I tilted my head, he couldn't of known what was happening with the dragons? Could he? But then my panic subsided a little bit when I looked around camp. He was referring to the camp _site_. All the tents were strewn around in disarray, anything that had survived Sethon's men were now thoroughly destroyed. Sethon's men, no matter how tough or built they were, were now all laying on the ground either passed out or I'm guessing dead. There were piles and piles of branches, leaves, dirt, just _everywhere_. As if there had been a battle. If only he knew.

"Answer me!" Sethon screeched, and as if I hadn't been slapped enough today, slapped me _again_. That's when I realized he's reached the end of his patience. Well I couldn't really blame him. If _my _men had been killed by a _"little"_ girl, _my _conquered camp destroyed, some war that I _couldn't see_ was going on, and the person I want _dead _is still alive? Yeah, I'd be a little mad too. I slowly turned to look at him, and met his glittery black eyes. I opened my mouth, as if to answer, which I might have. If only I knew what had happened. It's true I wasn't sure what had happened, how could I tell him if even I didn't know? So this time, I kept quiet, but not because I was trying to be defiant, but because I was clearly at a loss for words.

Sethon seeing my silence as being defiant, glared at me, then marched over to Kyra. I tried not to squeak, or cry at the sight of her, when he dragged her closer to me. I tried not to stare for her sake, but I just couldn't look away. Her nose was bleeding, and looked crooked; probably broken. Her arm was also bent in a very unnatural way. Her red hair was plastered to her scalp with sweat, and the flame in her eyes, usually like her hair, was put out completely. Sethon wasted no time, he unsheathed his sword very slowly, most likely to instill fear upon me, though, then for his enjoyment.

"Now," He said very professionally, as he drug his blade over her throat. He grinned, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to speak, or she dies."

I tired not to panic, well I tried to not make it look like I was panicking. Then he started to count, "One." My eyes searched for an answer, I couldn't let her die, but I couldn't let him win either.

"Two." He said dragging out the 'o'. I almost blurted out everything, until my eyes caught a gleam in the moonlight. I quickly looked away for fear of Sethon noticing it. Sethon, without knowing it, threw me near my sword when he slapped me. "Six." Six? Was he skipping numbers? My eyes flashed to Kyra's and the look in her eyes told me he was skipping numbers. Who does that anymore? Toddlers? I shook my head, I could dwell on his IQ later. I looked back to Kyra who was crying now, but she was shaking her head. She was telling me not to give in, to save myself.

Well I guess I'll have to wonder about her IQ later if she thinks I"m going to run and leave her here to die. .

"Seven." I looked at Sethon, then my sword, then Kyra again."Eight." I took a deep breath, I had to sound like a girl when I talked. Sound like Eona, not Eon. You don't have to hide your real self from him any longer, just speak Eona. Speak. I sat there trying to give myself a pep talk , but it wasn't working very well.

"Nine, t-" He started to raise his sword.

Then I heard, "Eona!" It was barley above a whisper, but it was urgent enough and it sounded louder than anything to me at that moment.

"Stop!" I screeched out. He stopped mid strike and smiled sweetly at me, then lowered his sword.

"So you _do_ talk?"

* * *

I ignored that comment, "Step away from Kyra, drop your sword, and I'll tell you what you want to know." I bargained, it was all I had at this point. But I was slightly surprised at the tone to my voice, it had a ring of authority in it and I was secretly proud of that. Even though considering the circumstances, I'll probably feel guilty later. But then my eyes widened, and I restrained a another slap to me cheek, there was no way he was going to fall for that it was way to blunt and obvious that I wanted him away from his sword.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement and laughed a short laugh, "You don't want me to hurt your friend—well anymore I _should_ say." He mindlessly inquired as he examined the length of his sword twisting it so it gleamed in the moonlight. Then suddenly he looked at me and announced to me, more than _told_ me,

"I'll _sheath_ my sword, but I won't drop it." I just nodded as he did so, then once it was securely in his belt he slowly walked towards me.

I watched his feet, trying to not make it obvious I was waiting for him to falter. Him faltering, even if for a moment, was all the opening I needed to attack him. Because if he was on full alert then I would stand a chance, I knew. Then I looked at the moon, trying to make it nonchalant. But inside I was secretly hoping he wouldn't notice the sword under all the debris, that was in his path. It wasn't my sword though I gathered, in the short time I looked at it, but it might have been the Ryko imposter's sword. After all, this _was _quite near where I killed him. I felt a little guilt at that, but it was either _him_ or _me_, and to many people needed me. Whether _I_ liked it or not. But I also, felt a little helpless, just sitting here. It frustrated me, that all I could so was just sit here, like a helpless kitten. It frustrated me that I couldn't help Kyra, even though it wasn't in my best interest—still isn't if I want to live. But I'm not Ido, I'm not that person. I had to do something, but all I could do right now was hope. Hope and pray that Sethon didn't see that sword. It was the only thing that would make him falter enough-distract him enough. I hoped and prayed that I and Kyra got out alive. Hoped and prayed everyone who needs me is okay.

Then when I looked back at Sethon he was only a quarter of the way over. My brows furrowed, he should be over here already, or at least to the sword. Why is it taking him so long? Then I realized he looked like he was _stalking_ towards me. But he _couldn't_ be, _could_ he? The I watched his feet once again and I realized he was doing it on purpose. His feet were carefully placed and poised to fight? Then his eyes flickered to my left and my heart almost stopped.

He sees the sword, he_ sees_ the _sword._

He suspects what I'm trying to do, he wasn't _stalking_ me, he was being _careful._ The hope that bloomed in my chest before deflated as if it was never even there.

_I was going to die, _I thought,_ I'm going to fail everyone._

But he was so distracted with _my_ sword that he didn't see the one sword I truly didn't want him _to_ see. I heard a loud grunt, and I almost didn't grab my sword.

_Almost_.

But I was up in flash, when I realized this was my last chance. I had both swords in hand, as I readied myself. I was tired beyond belief, I was surprised I was still _upright_ actually. But the thought of Kyra getting hurt, the thought of all the dead Dragoneyes, and then I thought of Brannon... No matter how angry I was at him for crippling me the way he did, he did it because it was in my _best interest _at the time. No matter how furious I was with this fact his death still upset me, he was the only family I had since that Salt mine, so I lunged. I didn't care about stealth or strategy at that moment. But as I lunged I realized, this lunge was a stupid move on my part, because it easily became off balance and I faltered as I struck his sword. I wasn't surprised that he was prepared, I suspected as much. I saw a gleam of something flicker in his eyes—amusement, or sorrow? But I didn't have time to dwell on it, because he grunted loudly, putting force into his block and I fell backward. Faster than I could get up, he was on his feet with his sword poised to strike. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I couldn't do anything to counter him, but I refused to cry.

_Dragon whips tail._

I remembered Kinra's tips, and I could actually perform this one because I was no longer crippled. I reached out and grabbed my dropped swords and blocked from Sethon. He saw this and laughed, he laughed in my face.

"Did you really think you could really beat _me_? Do you _still _think that you can beat me?" He laughed again, "Well you can't." That's when he brought down his sword, it hit my swords with a clang of metal and as he fought my block, I fought his strike. I kicked his knee to distract him, and he hissed but it worked long enough for me to get into the proper position and I swung my legs around as hard as I could manage and knocked him flat on his back. He dropped his sword and I could see I knocked the wind out of him. This was my chance to _kill_ him.

_Kill him. _I thought about it for a second then shook my head.

_No._

I realized that if I killed him our problems would be downsized by a whole lot. But for some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. And in this state he looked so _innocent_. I shook my head but he _wasn't _innocent, he killed Lady Julia. So the why couldn't I still bring myself to do it, not even Kinra's fury would help me. The as I thought of Kinra _this_ thought occurred to me,

_Leave him. Leave him be. _

I nodded to that, I would leave him but –not without crippling him first. After all I couldn't have him chasing after me and killing me. So I settled for stabbing his one leg and he screeched in pain. I then used the hilt of my sword to strike him on the head, just enough to knock him out. This, I knew, would give us enough time to get away. I pulled my sword from his leg, and tried not to wince as I did so, then slid it into my belt. I heard some moans from behind me and I spun around. The knocked out soldiers were _waking_ up. I raced to Kyra and helped her up. She told me to leave her multiple times as I struggled over her weight, but I shook my head.

"I won't leave you." _I _told _her_ multiple times. Then, I looked frantically for a horse.

"Over-" She coughed, "There." Her voice was weak and quiet but I heard her, and I looked to where she was limply pointing to. Right in front of us was a horse right there as if waiting for us. At this point I didn't care if it was a trick, it was a horse, so I ran to it. Well I tried to, and once we got there I helped Kyra on. She almost didn't' make an effort to get on, but seeing I wasn't going to leave her she tried to use what little strength she had left to help me get her on the horse. It worked, and I was grateful for that, I didn't want to be forced to leave her. But I myself, hesitated before getting on, I _had_ to get on.

_But you've never controlled a horse on your own._

I heard more groans, and I glanced behind me. The soldiers were stirring, I shrugged I literally had no choice. I got on with much effort seeing as I was as tired as I was. Once I was on, Kyra gripped my waist with a death grip. I grabbed the reins, and kicked the horse to go. The mare kicked into action with a jerk of movement but soon was galloping away. My hair was twisting and turning in the wind and it felt kind of nice. Then I scolded myself, Kyra is badly hurt and you almost died, and you're happy? The horse suddenly veered left, as we were riding. That's when I noticed I had no idea where to go, I had no idea where everyone else was at _all_. But at this point I didn't care where we went, as long as I was away from _him._ Then I also realized I wasn't steering the horse, yet she knew where she was going. My brows furrowed, and I looked to see if it was one of Sethon's horses, I saw a crest but it wasn't Sethon's. I almost laughed in relief, this was _Ryko's_ horse. The black mare kept going turning, where she wanted. This mare could just be running and not going anywhere in particular, but I was willing to take that chance. She kept going until we reached a stretch a woods that she didn't even hesitate going into.

We ran for a few more minutes, maybe longer I wasn't really counting. Then we came to a road, it literally looked deserted. The mare slowed down to a walk on this road, and my hand automatically went to the hilt of my sword, out of instinct most likely. Kyra hasn't said much since we started riding, so I turned to see if she was okay. She seemed it, her eyes were closed but I could hear her slow but steady breathing. I sighed, at least she was relaxed. We went on like this for another hour or two, I was starting to think I chose wrong in letting the mare lead us. I looked up to the sky. The sun was being to rise, I could see the orange light of dawn already. I looked at all the trees and shrubs around me, and almost fainted in relief when I caught sight of Lady Dela running towards me.

She was_ okay,_ so that means everyone else is to?

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it (: Review pwease, I would say at least one review for the next chapter but I won't because I know how annoying it is, especially when you review and they ask for a certain amount and other people don't review, hehe. So review if you want, (it would be very much appreciated ;) and well- I guess that's it. (:**

**P.S. I wonder if anyone actually reads these bottom author's notes.. Hmm, I have a favor even if you review just to tell me you read these notes, I don't care. I would love to know how many people actually read them, and if no one responds, well I have my answer...-.- lol (:**


	7. Humming Heals?

_**Here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it, so sorry for posting so late. -.- Gosh it even annoys me when I do that. I mean I had it written out, just not typed... So I guess I just have to blame it on me, not even school I'm just slightly lazy this week. So read and comment!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own the characters, or the flashbacks. All that good stuff belongs to Allison Goodman. I only own the plot. (:**_

_**(I figured that I should put that there because of the flashbacks, hehe. (:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Eona!_" Lady Dela called as she ran towards me and Kyra. I let out a small laugh watching her. Her arms were flailing around a bit as she ran. Just then tears welled up in my eyes. I was so relieved and grateful she was okay. I laughed again as Lady Dela reached us. She was slightly panting, I smiled at her and the smile she wore before was soon replaced with a grimace.

"Eona, what's _wrong_?" I couldn't help but tilt my head at the concern in her voice. _I_ was fine,_ Kyra_ was the one who needed concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, but then I realized the tears that threatened to escape before actually had. I was crying. I reached up and touched my cheek lightly. I pulled my hand back and examined the tear on my finger thoughtfully then I wiped away the rest of the tears on my cheeks.

"Are you _okay_? Are you _hurt_? Is anything _broken_?" Lady Dela started frantically speaking, all her words were coming out in a jumble. She asked these same questions multiple times when I didn't answer and she hovered around the horse. I actually think she was making the horse nervous. She suddenly reached up to help me down off the horse but I shook my head.

"Help Kyra."

Lady Dela looked at me, then at Kyra, then me, and she _still_ tried to help me off first.

"Help_ Kyra_." I stated again, and something in my voice, my face— must have changed; because Dela got a thoughtful look on her face and then started to help Kyra off. I gently pried her fingers off my waist, while trying to wake her so she didn't scare.

Once she was awake Dela picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Then she grabbed the reins of the mare I was on and lead the way to where everyone else was hiding. We walked through some woods that seemed somewhat familiar to me actually. Then we passed over some more deserted roads, but now that the sun was rising they didn't seem so eerie as before. But eventually we reached what seemed to be a camp. There were a few tents, a fire, people, their horses, and probably anything they could carry. We passed through the throng of people in a daze. They all seemed like a dream to me. That's when I realized that my eyes were drooping and I was fighting to stay awake.

Dela then set Kyra down next to the small fire gently. Then she bent towards a a gruff looking man sitting near where she set Kyra down, she mumbled something I couldn't make out, the man nodded and got up and left the scene. Then she came over to me and did what she has wanted to do since she saw me. She plucked me off the horse and surprise was clearly evident on her face as she figured out that she had to pluck me off with some effort. This horse has been my lifeline since we left the other camp, I was holding onto the horse with all the strength I had left. Dela started to murmur comforting words, words that said everything was going to be okay, words that a Mother would say to a frightened child. I let out a grunt, I should be so lucky. Dela paused for a moment at my grunt then she started with the sweet words of comfort again, and slowly I let go of the reins. It wasn't what she was saying that mattered to me, and it wasn't that fact that made me let go of the reins. It was the fact that Dela was taking the time to comfort me, when the Gods know she needs it more than I do. Kyra needs it more than I do, and yet she almost brushes Kyra away to the side. Once I let all the way go, Dela didn't waste time, she quickly plucked me off the horse, before I could change my mind. If I had it my way I would have slept on that horse if I could of.

She set me on my feet and steadied me so I didn't fall over. Then she told me something but I yawned and my mind didn't register what she said. Then she walked away with the mysterious mare that I assumed was Ryko's. I just stood where I was, not bothering to sit down next to Kyra, I looked over to her and saw the man that Dela was talking to caring for her. He wore a kind smile now, and donned a wet cloth. He was wiping the blood and dirt off off Kyra. Kyra's wide blue eyes were looking at me, not at the kind man. She looked helpless, and lost. She didn't move at all, and I guessed it was because she couldn't or it was because it hurt her too much. The guilt washed over me me as one thought entered my mind.

_I did that, I caused her pain. Emotionally and Physically. _I almost cried at the thought.

But instead of crying and wallowing I walked over to her with a large amount of effort. The man that was helping her left, probably to wash the cloth. Her eyes followed me questioningly as I collapsed next to her. I wanted—no I _needed _to do something for Kyra. So I debated where to put my hand, and I decided to put my hand over the point that Hua was usually the strongest, her heart. I could feel everyone's eyes cutting into my back as I placed my hands over her heart. I took a deep breath and directed my gaze to Kyra. She looked scared, and confused so I decided I should try to comfort her. None of them knew what I was going to try to do, and neither did Kyra but I had to try.

"I'm going to try to make the pain go away."

I whispered hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way and think I'm going to kill her. I made sure I had her permission and when I saw that look in her eyes, giving me permission I didn't hesitate. I_ healed _Ido, I _healed _my hip, and I'll be damned if I can't heal this poor innocent girl. So I pushed my tiredness and my own pain to the side for now, and I eased myself into the energy world. I listened to nature's sounds, allowing myself to be distracted by it's tempting rhythm. When I opened my eyes finally I saw my dragon once again and all was well. The other dragons were gone and I slightly was relieved. But my problems weren't over yet, I knew they would be back, and I still had to heal Kyra. I knew the last thing I needed was another attack, it could be my breaking point. But I didn't want Kyra to feel the pain for to much longer. So I put my worries aside and focused—of course I was scared—but I knew I had to do this for Kyra's sake I owed her this; and if not for her sake, for my own. Because she either dies from the seriousness of her injuries, blood loss, or she lives and heals but becomes crippled. _And gets ridiculed for the rest of her life._ I shook my head, that is _not_ a possibility. We _will _heal her, so I focused once again on the task at hand and reached for my dragon's power. She willingly gave me her power I didn't expect anything less.

_We need to heal her. _I thought, well more like ordered her.

Not healing her, she needed to know, wasn't an option. Then, not even a second after I heard humming. The song was light, and full of energy and I laughed despite myself. I should have realized she would help, my dragon was the one humming, so catching on I hummed with her. The tune wasn't complex, it was actually quite simple. I almost doubted that this would help heal her. But as I watched Kyra's energy I saw her flesh began to stitch itself back together. Tissue was healing itself, and scar tissue that already started forming was replaced with regular healthy tissue. I couldn't replace blood, but I could fight off the infections that had already started to infect her. Then once her skin was done healing her bones started to heal but I stopped humming.

My dragon looked at me oddly, but I just used my free hand to rearrange her limbs, I saw a flash of pain, but I had to move her so she healed the right way. I didn't want her healing a cripple. Then I started to hum again, a little faster this time. I wanted to heal her a little faster, but as quick as I had started the other dragons were giving me fierce looks. Then the Tiger Dragon growled threateningly, so I slowed down my hum. Now, my hum was as fast as when we started. Then the dragon's backed off, and I secretly thanked the gods. As I hummed again, I softly touched her broken bones with my one hand. Her bones weren't healing as fast as as her skin did, but bones were thicker. Her bones healed themselves back together, bone marrow was replaced where it needed to be replaced. When I took my attention away from Kyra, through my humming I could hear whispers around me but I didn't stop. I wasn't going to stop until I physically couldn't go on any more, or until Kyra was all the way healed. The last thing I saw was my dragon as I gave into the darkness that wanted to take me over...

* * *

When I woke up I heard voices;

"She healed her! Is that even_ possible?_" A deep but very surprised voice almost yelled. I winced at how high his voice went at the end.

"Well, she did heal her hip when she was reunited with her dragon, so yes it seems it's possible." I recognized that voice, that voice was Lady Dela.

I decided to finally get up and let them know I was awake. I quickly jumped up from where I was laying, then I fell in the process. I exhaled lightly, and got up again, but more slowly. I looked around at where I was and I was in a tent of some sort. I wasn't sure how I got here all I knew was that I was at a camp with Lady Dela, and Kyra. Kyra! I fell asleep before I knew if I healed her all the way or not! This gave me the motivation I needed to run out towards the voices. I noticed I was in a forest of some sort and when I stepped on twigs, I yelled slightly. I looked ay my feet and realized someone took my shoes. My brows furrowed, who would steal someone's shoes? But I could worry about that later, right now only one though permeated my mind:

_Is Kyra okay?_

I kept walking but it was taking me to long so I started jogging. Which wasn't as good an idea as it sounded because soon after I tripped over a root and low and behold fell through an opening. I landed on the grass with an 'oof' and then heard a throaty laugh. I looked up towards the culprit.

_Ryko was laughing at me. _

Then before I had any time to register, I was pulled up onto my bare feet. I looked around and saw, Ryko, Dela, and Kygo all standing there nonchalantly trying not to laugh at me. I found myself rolling my eyes, something I never thought _I'd _do,

"Go ahead and laugh," I said giving them permission to laugh. "The Gods know I deserve it." I added more quietly hoping no one would notice. Kygo let out a quick laugh before realizing what I had said, and Dela's face was masked with worry.

"Don't say that." Dela said quietly as if saying it louder would scare me off. The she asked, "And where are your shoes?"

"I don't' know I was wondering that myself." I answered avoiding her first statement. I looked towards Kygo, and he was also looking at me with seriousness now. I just looked down at my feet, they've become pretty interesting lately.

"Where's Kyra?" I asked barely above a whisper. As if I was afraid of the answer, which in truth I was. I didn't know whether my healing had done her any good, or whether my healing had killed her because I didn't _finish._

"I know that's not what you meant."

I kept looking at my feet because I didn't dare look Dela in the eye after that statement. I also didn't deny it because I knew in my heart that she was more than partially correct.

"Where's Kyra?" I asked again louder and a little more forcefully this time.

"Here I'll take you." Ryko said grabbing my shoulder—gently steering me away from Dela.

As we walked away I looked back towards Dela and Kygo. They were whispering to each other I didn't doubt that she's telling him her suspicions of my problems. Dela knows me better than anyone, except for Rilla, so I'm sure her assumptions are correct. I'm pretty sure I'll hear about it later. I looked at the ground as I walked careful not to trip. Ryko squeezed my shoulder trying to comfort me and I smiled at that. Until I realized that, that was his hurt hand. My head snapped to look at him.

"What happened to your hand?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, so he answered, "You."

"Me?"

He jerked his head slightly, so I reached over and gently lifted his hand and examined it.

"It's healed."

"Yes."

I hesitated before saying it, "And I did that?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"After you healed Kyra."

Which was…" I trailed off.

"Last night."

I exhaled in relief, I'd only slept for a night. "Are you sure?" I asked still slightly doubtful. Which I had no right to be because how else would his hand be healed?

"Yes," He laughed, "I'm sure. When you fainted from healing Kyra I picked you up and my hand healed. I don't know if you meant to but you did."

I nodded, and smiled to myself. I had to of meant to heal his hand. The guilt of it was destroying me ever since it happened because I knew it was my fault.

* * *

_Ido smiled. "If you surrender now, Eona, you can save your friend a great deal of pain."_

_I tightened my grip on my swords._

_Ido raised his eyebrows. "Or do you have enough steel to let him die in agony?"_

"_No," I whispered._

_He started forwards. I raised the swords and stepped back. If I gave up, he would take my will _

_forever._

_Ido's smile widened. "Bring the islander here," he ordered._

_ The two remaining guards approached us with Ryko's body slumped between them. I his head _

_was bowed and a dark spread of blood from under his armor had seeped into the cloth of his _

_trousers. It clung wetly to his thigh, Ido motioned to the guards to drop their burden at his _

_feet. Ryko's body landed onto the stone with a slapping thud. His lace was turned towards me, _

_his dark skin drained into gray hollows. I chanced a look at the guards — both of them were _

_injured, deep lines of pain and exhaustion on their faces. Ryko had made them work hard for _

_their victory._

_ Ido kicked Ryko's injured side, forcing a moan out of the islander. He was barely conscious._

_Ido looked over at me. "Well?"_

_ I knew Ryko would not want me to surrender. But I also knew Lord Ido: there was no mercy _

_in the man. He would make me watch my friend suffer. And he would enjoy both kinds of _

_pain. I kept my eyes fixed on the Dragoneye although every part of me longed to glance _

_across at Lady Dela. Was she any closer to the name? But I could not risk bringing her to the _

_attention of this monster._

"_Hold him down."_

_ The older guard settled his knee between Ryko's shoulders and leaned his forearm into the _

_back of his neck. The islander stirred, but did not rouse._

"_Spread his hand and hold it still," Ido ordered the other guard._

_ The man squatted beside Ryko and pulled his hand from under his body, pressing it flat onto _

_the stone paving and holding it by the wrist. Ido raised his sword and positioned the tip over _

_Ryko's knuckles. He licked his lips as though savoring the moment._

"_Put your swords down, Eona," he said softly._

_May the gods and Ryko forgive me: I did not move._

_For a hung moment, Ido stared across at me with an odd smile, then he drove the sword tip _

_through Ryko's hand._

* * *

"I don't blame you for it you know. I would have told you not to give up"

He said breaking me out of my revere. I dodged some roots and rocks as I spoke.

"No, of course you don't. No one does. Everyone is forgiving me and I—I just don't deserve it." Ryko grabbed my arm and jerked me to a stop. His face was hard as he opened his mouth to speak.

But he never got a chance to. And I was almost grateful, almost.

"_EONA!_" I almost collapsed with relief when I saw her. Kyra came running towards us, her red hair flying wildly in the breeze. I also noticed she was slightly limping and I cocked my head to the side as she ran up to us. She crashed into me with so much force, I fell. It took me a minute to realize what she was doing.

She was _hugging_ me.

"_You did it! You did it!"_ She laughed as she got up pulling me with her. "_Thank you_" She said quietly and a little more seriously. I smiled at the thanks then asked what I'd been itching to ask,

"But you were limping." I said my brows furrowed.

"Oh, it's only a sprain, it'll heal soon."

"I'm glad."

And truly I was, I had no idea what would have happened if she didn't heal. I have no idea what _I_ would of done if she didn't heal. Now there was only one question that was hanging in the air.

* * *

"_How'd you do it?"_

* * *

_**Alrighty, hope you enjoyed the chapter. ****I have the next one written somewhat, and it has to be edited but my wrist is hurting from typing so I'll try really hard to post Chapter 8 tomorrow. Actually I'm determined, you deserve two chapter for waiting-what?-Like two to three weeks? For a chapter? Outrageous, ;)) So Same as always COMMENT! Even if it's to say I suck, it's still a comment. (: Gotta love that constructive criticism! Oh and hey! I wanna know if you would think Eona should feel guilty for Kyra or if she should just get over it? Just wondering this debate has been going on in my head. And as a few people pointed out, some people DO read the author's notes. Thanks to those people who answered, and thanks to who ever actually answers my question. ((((((:**  
_


	8. New Anger Old Anger

**Alright I'm what? Two days late? _*Sigh*_ Well I wanted to get ti done _before_ that but I guess it better late then never right? So Enjoy read, critise, and I thank you in advance for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just the plot somewhat. And the attitudes of some of the characters. ((:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Her voice was pretty cheerful as she spoke, considering what happened last night. I wasn't even over _that._ But, obviously she either didn't remember, or she got over things quite fast.

"_Eona?_" Her voice began to grow impatient.

I looked back at her, trying to figure out if I should lie to her, or if I should tell her the truth. The latter sounded pretty tempting, I shook my head. No, I've lied for a good part of my life, I won't lie unless she wants me too. So I decided to do the only thing I could. I asked her,

"Honestly?"

"Mhm" She hummed, but it faltered a bit. She was—no she seemed happy, and I didn't want to dampen her spirits, even if it was a cover, by saying the one thing I knew she didn't want to hear. Heck, I didn't even want to hear it.

"That's a slight problem." I muttered looking at Ryko to see his reaction.

"Why?" Her voice sounded accusing, she suspected this.

"_I _can't tell you how I did it, when _I_ don't even know how_ I _did it." I said in a spill of words, partially hoping she didn't understand what I had said.

"You don't _know_?" Her voice sounded incredulous, I don't blame her.

"No." I sighed, "No, I don't."

"How can you do something and not know how you did _it?_" She asked—no yelled. She was frustrated. Why was _she_ frustrated? I'm the one who healed and can't figure out how to heal again.

But again, I didn't blame her a bit. She was right how did I not know? But I didn't have the answer to that, and she knew I didn't. She looked at me eyes fierce, let out a harsh sigh and started to walk away. I opened my mouth to call out to her but I was interrupted. A man unknown to me, came running over. He tripped a bit, as not used to the terrain but other than that he was pretty athletic. He was skinny but sort of muscular, I imagined he was a Moonshadow.

He wore the Pear Emperor's crest so he was on our side, at least I hoped he was. I wasn't the least bit convinced. After last night it was going to take him dying for our side to convince me, but by then he'd be dead so...

"Ryko we need help back at camp. Sethon's on the move so we have to start packing what little we have." He said addressing Ryko and not even acknowledging me; which kind of irked me in the slightest.

"Alright." Ryko nodded his head, then he turned to me before he left, "Stay with Kyra."

"Yes, Sir." I muttered while looking for Kyra. I heard footsteps and I turned around and watched him walk away. Then, once he was out of sight I called out to Kyra.

"Kyra!" I yelled, it probably wasn't the smartest idea but I_ was_ told to stay with Kyra.

Now even though I should be offended because I'm a Dragoneye, I wasn't because it was Ryko. I sighed and decided to start walking the way I saw her run. It didn't take me long to find her, I went around a couple trees and she was sitting there looking up at the sky. I sat down next to her, and she looked calm but I didn't doubt her anger was still there.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking up to where she was, it was the only thing I could think of saying to her. I'm not used to comforting others, I'm surprised I managed to comfort Chart as much as I did. Kyra looked over to me,

"Why?"

I looked back at her, "Because you, because everyone expects me to know what I'm doing. Everyone expects me to help and I can't even tell you how I healed you. How can I take back what's rightfully Kygo's if I can't even do that?" I slowly whispered, I was afraid of the words. I was afraid of admitting it, and it just came out on it's own accord.

"Why didn't you lie?"

"Mhm?" I asked surprised, did she want me to lie?

"Why did you just tell me all that. You could of just told me some story of how you healed me, and then be done with it. Why?"

I laughed shortly, "Lets just say I'm trying to be a little more honest."

Then Kyra smiled at me suddenly, "I'm grateful for that." She whispered, I don't even think I was supposed to hear it.

She got up and pulled me up with her, she took hold of my hand an lead me further into the forest. As we walked the landscape changed. There were fewer trees and the land was flatter. We walked for another moment or two and came to a shore. Well, a cliff looking over the shore. She lead me over and sat down. The wind blew in our faces, as I listened to the sounds of the water. To others, not where we were would think this nothing. But it wasn't it was very much something, and its very peaceful. I watched the sea foam lick the sand as the water crawled up the shore.

"Isn't it nice?"

I nodded, still watching the water, so she said, "It's a good place to think." I nodded at her words once again.

"Eona there's a lot of_ natural_ elements," My head snapped towards her, where was she going with this?

"Yes, I'm aware of that." I said looking at her suspiciously.

She looked a little nervous as she open her mouth to speak. Her hands were writhing, "Do you—do you think you could heal again?" .

I looked at her not very surprised, "Is there a specific reason?" I said softly, and I wasn't trying to be blunt, truthfully I didn't think I could _ever_ be blunt, but looking at her blush and the fact that she avoided eye contact after that, I assumed I accidentally did.

"I—well—it's just I figured if you practiced, you'd get better at it."

Well there's half the reason, I reasoned, will she tell me the other half? As I awaited the next part of her answer I stayed silent and just looked at her. After a moment or two of this I sighed, she wasn't going to tell me. I went to speak but she interrupted me in a low voice that was just way to calm for what she was saying.

"Only a few of us got away from Sethon. There's only a handful of men here with us. You, me, Dela, the Pear Emperor, and Ryko. He _took _everyone else, or they went with him on their own free will for all I know. But I do know that if what he did to me, trying to get _you_ to talk, when he didn't even _know_ who you really were. Then what he would do to them _after_ you got away with me would be much, much worse."

It took me a moment to fully absorb her words, and when it did I felt shame and understanding. It flooded through me like a tidal wave. She hoped that I could heal who ever needed it when we saw—_if_ we saw them again. Right then I also understood her anger at my attempt to remember how I did it exactly. She pinned her hopes on me, and I let her down. I didn't want to do that again, I've already let too many people down. _Everyone_ at that camp depended on me for protection from him, or at least most of them did. I _needed _ to be able to help them if I could.

"Alright." I whispered.

Her eyes lite up but then it faded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." And for once I think I actually was. At that statement she got up and went over back near the shrubs and plants. I watched her as she picked some healthy looking plants, they were small but looked sturdy. When she had three she came over and dug a small hole in the dirt in front of me. Then she placed two of the plants in the holes she dug.

"Okay," She started, "Since we can't go around causing people pain and breaking limbs and stabbing them, we'll use plants."

She didn't even wait for a nod from me to agreed she just kept talking,

"I'll break one of these plants in half, symbolizing a broken bone. The second one I'll put a slice through, symbolizing broken flesh and damaged organs. The third one," She gestured towards the third plant, "Is dead. I want you to try to heal them one at a time."

I smiled thoughtfully, she put a lot of though into this. The only thing I didn't smile at was the dead plant, I had no idea if I could bring people _back_ from the dead. That would go against human nature, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But something in the back of my mind was still nagging at me not to try it. I wasn't sure how I would feel, physically though. Last time I did this I was physically tolled, so I hoped I wouldn't faint again.

"Every time you heal I'll just maim the plant again, so you can get practice. Okay?"

I nodded, surprised she wanted my consent on it. She hadn't asked for it any other time today..

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked evidently sensing something wrong.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen—physically and any other possible thing that could possibly go wrong." I sighed, "So when I'm doing this only come near me_ if_ I've fainted," And even _that's_ a stretch,"Okay?"

"But—"

"No _buts_." I gave her a hard look, at least I tried to. "You are going to stay away until either I've fainted, or I tell you it's okay to come over."

She had no idea what happened the first time I tried to call my dragon's power and I was attacked, I didn't want her to get hurt..._Again_. Her eyes widened a bit at the sudden command but she nodded. She went about ten feet away and sat near a rock watching me. I sighed suddenly dreading what I was about to do, I knew I had to learn to use my powers but;

_What was I getting myself into?_

I touched the sliced one gently, this one was most likely the easier to heal. Then I entered the energy world. I saw my dragon, she was waiting patiently, but she looked slightly anxious.

* * *

_What's wrong?_ I asked, I wanted to help her.

_I can't say. _She replied sounding strained.

_But I'm your Dragoneye! Why can't you tell me? _I replied slightly angry at the fact I couldn't know.

_Shh all in time, child, all in time. _

* * *

I exhaled in frustration, then I remembered why I was doing this. I refocused on that and hesitantly reached for her power. I half expected her to deny me access for my outburst and sudden anger that was deserved; but she didn't. I focused on the plant's Hua, it wasn't anything complex, it_ is _a plant. But it is a living thing, so it's better than nothing. I focused on what I wanted like I did last night but unlike last night she didn't start humming. Frustration again took me over and after of about a minute or two of this, I unknowingly glared back at her.

* * *

_Why isn't it working? Why aren't you helping?_

_I can't do everything for you._

* * *

_I can't do everything for you. I can't do everything for you. _Then the realization of that sentence hit me. I don't know how to use what I have, so she helped me last night because it was urgent. But if I was going to learn I had to figure it out by myself. She couldn't come in at the last second every time and save the day. I realized I was depending on her way to much. With my brows furrowed I tried to remember the tune I used for Kyra. But of course, it didn't work.

* * *

_Different things heal different ways._

* * *

This confused me a bit, because it wasn't my dragon telling me this. But somehow I knew it was right. I couldn't heal everything with the same tune, everything has different energy pathways and different injuries. They can't adjust to the tune, so I have to adjust to their injuries. I set my attention to the plant's Hua. Its a living thing so it does have the same type of Hua pathways. I examined the energy pathways. I found the part that was damaged and focused on _that_ part of the plant. Then I started a low hum, but it didn't work. So I adjusted it slightly and tried again. The energy began to react to my power. I kept the rhythm and the plant started to stitch itself. Once it did, my dragon started to hum approvingly. Then she hummed the tune I was with me. Once we were in sync the plant started to heal itself faster, but not to fast. Something that heals to fast won't heal right. Once I safely healed the plant without ruining it's pathways, I touched my hand on the stabbed plant. But I found the wound different, so I quickly explored the damage and adjusted my hum and the plant healed just like it should. I started to feel slightly dizzy so I quietly thanked my dragon, and eased out of the energy world to see Kyra sitting right in front of me.

"I thought I told you to stay _back_!"

"But you looked so peaceful so I thought—"

I sighed and shook my head, "You could of gotten seriously hurt if that would have went wrong!"

"But it didn't." She countered then asked, "Did it work?"

"See for yourself." I said pointing to the plants indicating her to look at them.

Kyra gently dug out the plants and inspected the plants looking for injuries.

"That's—_wow_." Her jaw dropped, "Anything that was wrong with these plants is gone." She hesitated before asking, "Did you try the dead plant?"

"No, not yet."

"Then _try_!" She sounded desperate, "You healed the other ones, heal the last one. _Please_."

I looked over at the sun, it was setting. It was getting late.

"No, it's getting late." I voiced, "Maybe tomorrow."

She nodded not quite understanding and stood, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, just a little dizzy. I said standing, " I should be fine once we start walking back to camp."

"Maybe you're getting used to it? Maybe that's why you're only dizzy and not fainting?"

"No a plant is less complex than the human body," I sighed, "No, I'm only _just_ getting started."

I let Kyra lead me back to where we would stay the night. When I could heard talking and could see a faint fire light, I knew we were close. She lead me to an opening in the bushes that I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Which was probably the point. When we got into the heart of the camp I went in search of Lady Dela. I needed to know what was going on, so I could plan my practices. When I saw a tent I went in without thinking, Dela _had_ to be in there.

"Dela I need—"

At least that's what I thought.

But I stopped dead when I realized I walked in on Kygo, changing. I felt my face heat up and I made a strangled sound, averted my eyes and made a move to leave.

"Sorry I thought—"

"That I was Dela?" He asked and chuckled. I heard some rustling and I assumed he put on his shirt back on.

"I'll leave, sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I was just changing my shirt. Dela was in here before, she left a few minutes ago. What do you need?"

"I want to know what's going on." I mumbled still embarrassed. God knows why I mean _he_ was the one changing not _me._

"What?" He asked, amusement colored his voice.

At first I though the amusement was because I was blushing.

"What is our plan?" I asked speaking more slowly so I could focus on speaking louder.

"What we plan on doing?" He asked a little too sarcastically for my taste. My eyes narrowed as I watched him look through a bag

"I handled it, all you need to know is that we're leaving first thing in the morning, we're heading west." He said in a dismissive tone. He couldn't have been more blunt. I frowned and my eyes darkened.

"I need to know."

He finally looked at me. "I told you—"

"I don't care what _you _just told me." I growled. "I don't care that you're the rightful Emperor. All I care about is not getting killed and making sure no one else dies. We are not in the palace and I may be a woman but I'm _not_ stupid. I'm the Dragoneye who's trying to help you get back your thrown. I am _trying _ to make sure I can help you do just _that. _You _need _to tell me, whether you think it's the right thing to do or not."

I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was fed up. He was perfectly fine yesterday, there was no trace of regret, or anger in him. Was that all an act? I didn't blame him for not trusting me, but he could have told me he was still mad. Regardless, he was not going to act like I was just some girl he saved in the streets I am a _Dragoneye _and I've tasted respect and I didn't want it to stop now.

"That may be but," he said walking up to me so he was only a few inches away. "I don't' know if I can trust you. My empire lies in the hands of a _woman, _ a woman who lied and cheated to get where she is now. Yes, you healed, so I know you united with your dragon. But until you can handle your powers and I know I can fully trust you, you will make do with what I give you."

I tried to hide my anger at his sudden outburst. I knew this would come up sometime, but I hoped it was late than sooner..

"I understand." I said trying to talk levelly. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "If you won't trust me until you know you can, I can't do anything about that. But the power situation, I can do something about. I'm going to rescue the only person who can help me, if that's what it takes. Which, it seems it is."

"Oh? And who is that? All the Dragoneyes are _dead_."

"_Ido isn't._"

* * *

I said then marched out of the tent without consent from Kygo. I went in search of Dela and Ryko. When I found Dela, I found Ryko so I told them what I hoped and planned to do.

"Dela?"

"Yes?" She answered packing something in a bag,

"We're—well if you don't want to come I'm going on a trip. As soon as dawn comes we—or just me—are heading to the Palace."

"Good heavens, why? I thought we were trying to stay _away_ from Sethon not walk right _to_ him!"

"I need to learn how to use my powers, and right now the only person who can help me is prisoner by Sethon. We're attempting to rescue Ido."

Ryko's face was grave. Dela's jaw dropped, and right then Kygo came running out of his tent. Probably to try to stop me, I didn't care I was going whether he like it or not. I was going whether Dela and Ryko were coming or not. I was giving them a choice, because I don't want them doing something that they don't want to do and get hurt. Dela looked like she was about to oppose me, and try to convince me out of it. But she stood up and I didn't expect her to come back with this answer,

"_Ryko will serve you and the Emperor to the end. And so will I."_

* * *

I was relieved by the words, just like I was at the palace when she first said them. I knew this was the last thing they expected me to say or do, to be honest it was the last thing I thought I'd ever say or do. But I had to, I had to do it. For me, for _everyone _I care about. I just hope it works out.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! (: And sorry there's really no action, I_ LIVE_ for action in these kinds of stories so hopefully you'll get some the next few chapters? Mhm? ;)) Well maybe, so let me know if you want action! This way I know I'm doing _something_ right. (:**


	9. I can't BELIEVE this!

**Okay so it might not be EXACTLY what you want, but it took me how long but I wrote chapter 9! I'll try to get chapter 10 out and get those creative jucies flowin' haha. And all you people who didn't review THANK the people who did, because they motivated me. (: So THANK YOU so reviewing, peoples! So here it is, hope ya like it?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I smiled at Dela, I was more than grateful to those words, than she knew. Then, I turned around, and went to go in search of the horses. Well, I _planned_ on doing just that, problem is Kygo stopped me short.

"_Where _are _you _going?" He asked, knowing very well where I was going and what I planned to do.

"_I'm _going to look for a couple horses." I replied not bothering to acknowledge his presence after the charade in the tent.

"Oh no, you're doing no such thing." He answered catching my wrist with his hand.

I let out a short laugh, "And why wouldn't I? Obviously I'm insane because, I masqueraded as a boy and could have been killed. I became a Dragoneye knowing I was a girl, so why wouldn't I go fetch a few horses?"

I immediately regretted the venom that came out with those words. I spun around to look at Kygo, something flashed through his eyes, before he let go of my wrist. My jaw dropped,

"I am _so _sorry, I didn't mean to—that—that was uncalled for." I realized I haven't been exactly giving Kygo the respect he rightfully deserves. I didn't realize I was looking down at the ground, until Kygo lifted my chin up. His head tilted slightly as he looked at me, he looked as if he was considering letting me go.

He sighed, "You do know I could just tie you inside the tent to prevent you from going anywhere."

Any feelings I had before just vanished, as the truth of that statement set in. He wasn't going to let me go. I sighed, I knew it was going to be difficult to go, but I didn't realize he wouldn't let me go. He let go of my chin and steered me towards the tent. I saw Lady Dela go to say something, but Kygo held up his hand.

"We'll be right out."

And with that statement we were inside the tent. Kygo directed me towards the cot, so I sat down facing him. Kygo, sat down on a trunk facing me. He looked up at me, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're not going." He stated plainly, "Is that clear to you?"

"Crystal." I answered.

"Good," He said sort of suspiciously, getting up to leave. I let him make it to the door to make my statement.

"You do know that you saying that won't stop me."

He sighed and turned around to face me, "I knew you weren't just going to agree with me."

"Then why did you even try?"

"Can't I have hope?"

"Nope, you can't have hope if I can't go do something that will help you."

"Something that will help me?" He said disbelieving, "How is you getting yourself killed, _helping _at all?"

"How do you know I'll get myself killed?"

"How do I _know?_ There's a _warrant _out for you're arrest, _and _you stabbed Sethon in the leg. _And you're asking me how I know you'll get killed?_"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was at loss for words. He was right, if I was caught there was no reason I should live. Then I would be failing Kygo, Dela, Rilla, Chart, _and _Ryko. I couldn't afford to fail them, Kygo couldn't afford it. If I died there was almost no chance of Kygo winning this new found war.

"Do you understand me?"

"I have to take the risk." I stated looking him in the eye.

"Do you know how much of a risk that is?"

"Yes."

"And you're still willing to take it."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? _You're Highness, _I've done a lot of things to survive, and I'm not proud of it. But if saving Ido means, he can help me help _you_ then why wouldn't I take it?"

Kygo gave me a sideways look, "I'm going to remind you one last time," He said coming closer to eye level with me, seeing as he was standing. "I could tie you to the cot you're sitting on right now."

"I'm fully aware." I answered, "But I'm going to remind you one last time." I said with his same tone, "I'll find my way out of it."

He raised his eyebrows, "Fine, go and get yourself killed."

My brows furrowed, "Really?"

"Sure, but on one condition."

I was silent for a moment, "What?"

"You can't leave till morning, and you have to sleep in here."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, "I can sleep with Dela."

He laughed, "There's tons of men out there, and you want to sleep with them? No, you're sleeping in here, period."

"Fine." I huffed, leaning against the cot. Then Kygo turned to leave,

"Kygo?" I asked and he turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

"You do know this is something I have to do. And I wouldn't of thought of it, if it wasn't for you telling me that until I knew how to handle my powers I was useless to you."

"I didn't say—"

"But you did." I whispered, and he turned to leave once more, and I called out to him one more time.

"Kygo? One more thing." He turned around almost reluctantly,

"Thank you."

And with that Kygo was gone, and I was left alone in the tent. I took a deep breath and settled down on the cot. I look at the top of the tent, I wasn't sure why he had the sudden change of heart but, I was grateful for it. And hopefully he understood what I had to do, if not then I wasn't sure what I would do. My Dragon is helpful, but she's to cryptic, hopefully Ido can help me determine what I have to do...

* * *

I woke up to the hussle and bussle of the people outside the tent. I yawned and went to sit up. But when I did I was yanked back towards the cot. My brows furrowed, it was way to early for this kind of thing. Couldn't it of waited? I tried once again to sit up but I got yanked back down again. I let out a grunt, what was going on? Then I saw the plate of food on the table next to the cot. I went to reach for it with my right arm, but it wouldn't budge. My head snapped to the side, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

My right wrist was tied to the cot.

My jaw dropped, and suddenly I felt anger, he _tied _me up! So I reached the food with my left hand and started to eat it. In normal circumstances I wouldn't of, but seeing as I was tied to the cot me being hungry wouldn't make it any better. Once I was done I put the plate back on the table. The I tried to adjust my position and found out another awesome tidbit.

My left ankle was also tied to the cot.

I let out a fake laugh, and looked around. This was just perfect! I managed to get myself into a comfortable sitting position, though. So I sat there and blinked away tears. I felt frustrated, and usually confusion comes along with frustration unfortunately. I thought he, especially after our talk last night, understood that I had to go. I let out an involuntary groan at that thought. This only made me thrash my feet about. I couldn't believe he stooped this low, just to get me to stop what I was determined to do. Eventually I stopped moving my feet around, it wasn't getting me anywhere. It was only getting me rope burns. I glared at the knot that tied the rope to my ankle. In a normal situation I would just reach over and try to decipher this puzzle that was known as Kygo's knot tying. But this wasn't a normal situation in my book, my right hand was tied to the side of the cot. This prevented me from trying to escape effectively. Of course it didn't stop me from trying.

I let out a huff of air when I realized the knot that held my hand to the cot was a lost cause, I wasn't left handed so anything I did was almost useless. Although I didn't come to this particular conclusion, and stop, until a few hours after struggling. When my wrist and ankle were burned, or wet with blood from the rope cutting into my raw skin I decided to stop. Now what I should have done was sleep, but I had no idea what time it was, seeing as the entrance to the ten was closed. I didn't want to get off my normal sleeping schedule, plus the new found pain I created wouldn't make it any easier to sleep. Although if I was being truthful, those were just excuses. I think the real reason was that I wanted to be up when he came back, I wanted to confront him.

So instead of sleeping I pondered over how exactly this happened. And thinking of how stupid I had been made me blink away some more tears. But they weren't sad tears, they were tears of frustration. I was so stupid to think he would let me go when he was all for _not _letting me go. He was the one person I could trust, or at least thought I could trust. I thought it was on board with my decision? Apparently he felt differently. We both agreed on mutual survival, me going to save Ido was part of that. It was a part I wish wasn't but it was, and since it's taking Dela so long to decipher the portfolio, I may not have another option. Why couldn't he see that? I mean, he was in the same situation, he had to have my help even though I lied to him. He may not like that I'm a woman, but it's something he has to endure to survive. But he wouldn't see that, his judgment is clouded because of the death of both his Father and Mother. Kygo probably thought he was doing me a favor by tying me to his cot.

Then as if on cue I heard voices, and at first I was a little excited I hadn't see or talked to anyone since I'd woken up. But when I realized it was Kygo talking to a guard that little bit of excitement vanished. He was the last person I wanted to see, or hear. But this was his tent, and I hadn't eaten since the breakfast I found left by the bedside when I woke up this morning. So obviously I had to face the possibility that Kygo was going to walk into this tent whether I liked it or not. And quite even more obviously I had to face the fact that he was probably going to walk through that door in a matter of seconds. Realizing this fact I wiped away the tears that before only threatened to come out, but they'd found there way out.

I took a deep breath and looked towards the side of the tent. A few minutes later the talking stopped and the door rustled. I heard him as he came in, and I could smell the food he'd brought me, but I refused to look at him. After a few minutes of me staring at the wall, and me not moving an inch he tried clearing his throat a few times. I almost let out a laugh, my bet was that he wanted me to look at him so he could offer me food wordlessly. I refused to give him that, if he wanted to give it to me, he was going to have to speak to me. I heard him try to clear his throat one last time before he finally spoke to me,

"So this is your plan? To ignore me and the food I've brought?" He chuckled slightly, "Not a very wise one."

My head snapped in his direction and I glared at him, "And your plan was much better?" I snapped, and lifted up the ankle and wrist with the rope on it. I saw his eyes widen slightly. "Trick her into thinking you're going to help her then tie her up while she's asleep?"

He went to open his mouth to speak but I wasn't done yet, "No, but that's not enough for her. We'll leave her in here all day with only breakfast, by which you left here then ran away. You didn't even face me after what you did. Then, to top it all off I get left in here alone like I'm a prisoner, and now you come in and expect me to be all jolly to see you and your food?"

He sighed, it seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. "Well I at least expect you to be happy to see the food." He said, coming to sit on the opposite end of the cot. I went to move my foot, but oh wait, it was _tied to the cot. _He saw my vain attempt, and slightly smirked. I decided to look at the tent wall some more. Kygo decided to drop the plate of food on my lap. It hit my lap with a smack and it made me jump.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because obviously you weren't going to take it from me."

* * *

**Yeah, wouldn't that tick you off too? Haha ohkay peoples review, comment, criticize, yell at me for taking to long to update, what ever floats your boat. (: **

**Hopefully this was enough for ya. (:**


	10. Save Me

**Okay I can not say how SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SEVEN MONTHS! I had a severe case of writers block and in case any of you are wondering this chapter came to be, it came to me in a dream. So if any of you have an idea for next chapter I would appreciate it. I'm hoping my creative flow is back, I don't want to abandon you guys again. What really spurred me to write was everyone's reviews SO GIVE YOURSELVES A PAT ON THE BACK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PESTERING ME AND MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY FOR NOT UPDATING! It totally worked! ;) Keep doing what you do, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Here's what happened last chapter:**

_"So this is your plan? To ignore me and the food I've brought?" He chuckled slightly, "Not a very wise one."_

_ My head snapped in his direction and I glared at him, "And your plan was much better?" I snapped, and lifted up the ankle and wrist with the rope on it. I saw his eyes widen slightly. "Trick her into thinking you're going to help her then tie her up while she's asleep?"_

_ He went to open his mouth to speak but I wasn't done yet, "No, but that's not enough for her. We'll leave her in here all day with only breakfast, by which you left here then ran away. You didn't even face me after what you did. Then, to top it all off I get left in here alone like I'm a prisoner, and now you come in and expect me to be all jolly to see you and your food?"_

_ He sighed, it seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. "Well I at least expect you to be happy to see the food." He said, coming to sit on the opposite end of the cot. I went to move my foot, but oh wait, it was tied to the cot. He saw my vain attempt, and slightly smirked. I decided to look at the tent wall some more. Kygo decided to drop the plate of food on my lap. It hit my lap with a smack and it made me jump._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Because obviously you weren't going to take it from me."_

_...  
_

And with that comment he left, and annoyance flickered over my features.

"I would have, if you would have apologized." I whispered as I watched his receding shadow, walk away from the tent.

_ An apology_, I thought, I would never get one. Kygo is my Emperor, and I'm sure he thinks he is doing me a favor. I sighed at the thought and decided to return my attention to the food that was so rudely placed on my lap, and began to sooth my hunger. Once I was done I turned my attention back to my tied limbs. He was only a person, people make mistakes, right? There had to be a flaw in these knots.

I took a deep breath and examined the knot that held my right wrist to the cot. I did not recognize the knot, to my dismay. But I refused to get flustered; I changed my position to look at the knot that tied my right ankle to the cot. It looked like the same knot. I sat back and let out an annoyed huff. Knot tying was something I never bothered to learn, it didn't seem important at the time. I made a mental note to learn some knot tying skills later on.

I glanced at my wrist again in a vain attempt to free myself. And something didn't look right, something was off. My eyes squinted to look at it, it was the same knot but something was different. The knot had the same basic pattern as the one at my ankle but it seemed that the pattern was interrupted. I looked at my ankle and it confirmed what I was seeing. I probed the knot with my fingers and suddenly felt a loose part of the knot. The mistake in the tying must have weakened the knot. I started to mess with the knot more and after a few minutes it loosened enough for me to pull my wrist out of its hold.

I gasped in satisfaction; now that my right hand was free I worked on the knot on my ankle. It came loose in seconds. I jumped up from the cot, but a stinging in my wrist stopped me. I examined the burns on my wrist and ankle. The bleeding long since stopped now, only dry blood surrounded the burn. The blood reminded me of when I stayed in the salt mines.

_The whip master had a mysterious glint in his eye when someone went to slow. I never understood why, not when I was little. I only ever understood the terror that gripped me when I heard the blood curdling screams and the laughter that followed. But now I understand. That glint, that smirk when he striked the back of an innocent. I knew now that he relished the feeling of it._

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. But that smile has always haunted me, and any smile like it. Personally I would rather you glare and look menacing, a smile is always worse… Smiles can hide so much and reveal so little. I've seen that very same sadistic smile on Sethon's _and _Ido's lips. I shivered at the memory.

_Ido._

The name whispered—no, called to me, I slowly felt myself slipping. It was different from when I was pulled into the energy world. The pull was much more sluggish almost as if I had been drugged. Although the pull itself was insistent, and I had a hard time resisting it. It was almost desperate even. I closed my eyes and took a large breath and gave into the frantic pull. When my eyes opened I looked at my surroundings. I was in a _dungeon_?

It was dark and damp, much like you hear in children's stories. There were cold gray stones that surrounded me; clearly they were put here to emphasize the darkness. There was not much light and there was not a window in site, I was almost in complete darkness. If it wasn't for the torch on the wall, I would be in complete darkness. I had not expected any different of a dungeon. I breathed in and almost gagged. The smell was sickly sweet, it smelled of sweat, blood, and tears. I then noticed I was standing next to a cell, and there were chains bolted into the ground. There were two sets of rusted black chains. Most likely put there to hold the prisoner in place. I walked over to the chains; even though they were rusted they were by no means old and decrepit. The cell, and chains were empty but I could tell it hadn't been for long. The fresh blood and urine confirmed that.

I suddenly heard an ear piercing scream; I doubled over at the sound. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. It sounded so _unnatural._ As I heard the wail again and I realized I could faintly hear a deep tone I recognized.

_Ido. _

Ido was producing that horrible sound? That realization spurred me to move. I started to sprint towards the undesirable sound. It did not matter that Ido had killed Brannon, or murdered the other Dragoneyes. It only mattered that I get to him, I may not like him particularly but never have I imagined a man like Ido making that noise. I only stopped when I came to a door, I heard another ear piercing wail scream through the air. But through the screams I could hear a calm voice.

"_Ido_," He crooned making a clicking sound with his tongue, as if he were scolding a child. "Reveal the location of your _darling_ Dragoneye. And maybe, just maybe you will be spared some pain."

I could almost hear the grin in his voice, the glitter in his dead back eyes. But I couldn't open the door, not if I was to remain inconspicuous.

The reply was barely audible, "Go to hell."

I heard a deep unnatural growl, that I did not think was possible for a human being, which was followed by more blood curdling screams.

"You _will_ tell me, even if I have to pick you apart piece by _piece_. And I will make sure you are alive for _all_ of it."

I gasped but choked on air. I went to reach for the door handle but suddenly I was yanked away. I was being shaken back into the physical world. I could faintly hear Dela and Kygo calling my name. But I did not want to leave, I needed to stay. I fought as hard as I could until I was pulled with such force I hit the physical world with a smack. The sudden collision knocked the breath out of me.

"Eona! _Eona! _Are you alright?" I could hear the concern in Dela's voice.

I gave a low groan, and Dela started to mutter some incoherent words. Then I could feel her presence; she was only a few feet away.

"Lady Dela, give Eona some space." Kygo said in a commanding tone, "In fact, go get some water for her."

I could hear the hesitation in her footsteps as she retreated outside the tent. Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek, wiping away a tear I had not realized I produced.

"Eona." I heard him softly say, and I sighed at the sound. "_Eona._" He repeated softly and my eyes fluttered open. He smiled and brushed the stray pieces of hair off my face. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him, his _eyes_. They had a soft light to them, and kindness that I was not used to. But I mentally shook myself, he is your _Emperor_, you can't love him. You are not of royal blood. It was then I broke the eye contact, and I heard Kygo sigh. But I was sure I imagined it.

Dela then came back in with a small glass of water. I gratefully sat up and thanked her for it as I let it sooth my throat. She went to sit down but I shook my head. She looked confused and a bit offended. "Dela." I began, taking small sips of water. "I need to talk to the Emperor alone. It has nothing to do with me not wanting you here."

She looked at me doubtfully and opened her mouth to speak. But I cut her off, "I'm fine, _really_, just a small blackout nothing to be afraid of."

Her eyes flashed an emotion that I did not catch, but then she nodded curtly and walked out. I turned my attention back to Kygo and realized he was a lot closer than I remembered him being. He was looking at me with a curious glint in his eye, although worry was etched upon his face.

"What happened?" He asked, but I was finding it hard to concentrate on his words, I was more preoccupied with his sweet breath fanning over my face. But I reminded myself he is the Emperor and mentally slapped myself.

"I was pulled into a vision." I answered.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Does that happen often?"

"No, not particularly."

"What did you witness?"

"I was in a dungeon. I was not sure where exactly until I heard a scream. A scream that I instantly recognized. It was Ido, Sethon was torturing him."

I felt him stiff at the mention of the two names, I knew he possibly never wanted to hear again. But his voice wasn't hard when he asked, "Is that why you were crying?" He sounded more hurt than angry I realized. I shook the thought though; there is no reason for him to be hurt. I must be reading between the lines when clearly there was no reason to. It seemed I had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yes—no… Well yes and no."

His lip quirked a bit at my statement but when he answered any trace of warmth was gone. "Ido betrayed his own Emperor. He deserves whatever Sethon condemns him to, does he not?"

His words rang true but I could not help what I was feeling. No matter how much I hated Ido, something inside me was tugging in the opposite direction.

"You did not hear him scream Kygo. It was one of the most unnatural sounds I have ever heard. I did not get to see what Sethon condemned him too exactly," I said using his wording. "But judging by his wails, nobody deserves that. Not even Ido."

He nodded at my words but I had an inkling he did not agree with them. But then he asked me a question that I could never had guessed he would ask.

"Does it upset you? The thought of Sethon torturing Ido."

I looked at him but I could not read him, his face was a mask. So I answered, "Would it bother you?"

He looked at me and scoffed. I smiled sadly back at him, "Truly?"

"I believe he deserves whatever he gets."

"Do all those soldiers deserve to die for a power hungry leader?" I voiced.

"What? It is their choice who they follow."

"But what if it is not? Do they still deserve to die, or be tortured for everyone they have killed?"

He was quiet at my statement. So I answered his silence, "I believe in punishments. I believe in justice. But ungodly punishment and unjust torture? I do not believe in that, no matter what I have lost."

The look Kygo was giving me was quizzical, but then he smiled wonderfully.

"You make a great leader."

Now it was my turn to scoff, "Do leaders lie their way into politics?" My eyes traveled to the ground as I said it.

Kygo lifted my chin so I would have no choice but to look him in the eye. "To me it matters not that you lied. But that you are trying to redeem yourself and heal what you broke."

I had no words, I was speechless. I was surprised by his words, and at how kind they were. But he was the son of a great and kind leader, so it should not have shocked me so. I waited for Kygo to let go of my chin, but he didn't. He held my chin up for what seemed like a lifetime. When suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine. I gasped, I hadn't realized he has gotten so close. His eyes sparkled for a moment before whispering,

"_Eona_", then his lips met mine. It was a slow languid kiss. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of him. I felt his hand move to the back of my neck, and his other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. I let out a soft sigh, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. When suddenly I heard Lady Dela trying to get back in the tent, the guards would not let her in. Kygo broke the kiss and smiled at me. I was too shocked to do anything but stare. He kissed my wrist and whispered "later".

I didn't understand why he kissed me. I was a liar and I am the reason his kingdom is in an uproar. I am the one thing that stands between him winning or losing. I am a liability, I am a mess. But then again I may never understand. Because maybe he isn't thinking with his mind, maybe, just maybe, he is thinking with his heart. I laughed internally; you always fall for the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time and sometimes for the most unexpected reasons.

* * *

N**ow I know it's not the best or longest chapter. But you got some Ido pain, and some lovin' between Eona and Kygo. I will try to update ASAP but I have a feeling I haven't shaken my writers block quite yet. I was and still am worried the chapter doesn't sound like me, since I haven't written in so long but I know you guys will appreciate the chapter. So if any of you peeps have an idea to get my creative writing flow back to normal I would appreciate it! Sooooo review, criticize, reprimand me for taking this long to update. I hate when people don't finish stories, and I was and still am determined to finish this story. Even if it takes me forever. :)**


End file.
